Mass Effect: Beyond the Rim
by Mr. 3vil
Summary: Shepard finds a new and unexpected Ally to join in the fight against the reapers.
1. Chapter 1

It was not long after the Normandy had returned from its trip through the Omega 4 relay. The battle had been won, and Shepard's team had beaten the odds and survived. However, there was one team member whose company Shepard was especially enjoying.

"I will give one thing to Cerberus, Shepard, they do know a thing about proper accommodations," said Tali softly.

"I wouldn't get too attached," replied Shepard, "Who knows how long until the Illusive man wants his ship back."

Before the two could continue Joker rang over the intercom "Commander, EDI has picked up something you should see."

Shepard immediately got up from his seat and headed towards the elevator to take him down to Normandy's Communications room. EDI was already online ready for him when he entered.

"What is it EDI?" asked Shepard.

"Commander," said Normandy's AI, "I have detected an unusual transmission being broadcast. It is in Prothean."

"How is this unusual? It wouldn't surprise me that there wouldn't be some Prothean communications chatter bouncing around."

"The signal does not have the degradation inherent with over fifty thousand years of stellar travel. This signal is newer, much newer."

"Can you play the transmission for me?"

EDI played back the contents of the transmission, her systems could not discern any spoken Prothean, and however, EDI did not have the benefit of the Cipher that Shepard obtained on Feros. The message was a distress call, but the syntax was not entirely correct, as if someone unfamiliar with the language were speaking it. Whoever sent it, it was worth further investigation.

"Can you get a fix on the source of this transmission EDI?"

"I have determined that the signal originated somewhere in the Voyager cluster. Shall I have Jeff plot a course?"

"Do it," said Shepard as he headed towards the Normandy's CIC, "I want to find out who would be sending out a distress call in a language that's been dead for fifty thousand years."

The Normandy completed her Mass Relay jump near the source of the unusual distress call. Everyone aboard was at the ready in case they had not earned the Respite they thought. Joker brought the ship just to within scanning range of the unknown source, well outside the range of detection.

"Commander," said EDI, "The signal appears to be originating from a large vessel. It does not match any known profiles or energy signatures in my database."

"Is there any resemblance to Reaper or collector technology?" asked Shepard.

"There is no similarity with known Reaper or collector technologies. It also does not match known Prothean energy signatures." EDI paused a moment as she continued to go over the scans of the unknown ship. "The ship's hull is difficult for sensors to penetrate however; I am detecting signs of life on board."

"Joker," said Shepard, "Bring us in closer."

The Normandy eased closer to the unknown vessel, as she approached the fifteen hundred meter length became highly apparent. The hull bore score marks, as though it had been in an intense battle, a few stray spouts of gas could be seen emanating from obvious hull breaches. Obviously the ship was designed to take a fair amount of abuse. The unscathed sections of the hull were a bright metallic color, almost too shiny to look at.

"Shepard," said EDI, "This ship appears to have an AI aboard that is attempting communication with my system."

"Is it trying to break in?"

"Negative, it appears to be attempting to simply communicate. It is asking for a linguistic database. Shall I proceed with the upload?"

"Commander," said Miranda over the intercom, "We have no idea who is aboard that ship, or where it came from."

"If they had wanted to attack us, they probably wouldn't ask for a means of communication first." Shepard said.

EDI blinked for a moment as she processed the data transfer. "The ship's computer just thanked us and is working on a translation."

"You mean you can actually understand Prothean now?" asked Joker.

"No Jeff, the other system and I negotiated a communication protocol we could both comprehend."

"Commander, that translation didn't take very long, we have a message from the other ship incoming."

_"Hello, this is Shana of the Explorer vessel Conestoga to the unknown ship off our port side. We thank you for responding to our distress signal. Our vessel has suffered heavy damage and we welcome any assistance."_

EDI had run more scans since they had closed proximity with the vessel, "Shepard, the damage to the Conestoga is consistent with Reaper weapons fire."

"If that ship faced a reaper and survived, I'd hate to see what the reaper looks like." Jeff said sarcastically from his seat.

Shepard activated the communications to respond, "This is Commander Shepard, captain of the Normandy, what assistance do you require?"

_"Commander, thank the Prophet, we have several systems down aboard our ship. FTL, sublight engines, long range sensors. We have several critical parts that are irreparably damaged. Unfortunately we lack the raw material to fabricate replacements."_

"I can come over with a team of tech experts; maybe they can be of some use to you."

_"Thank you Commander, that would be most appreciated. We are uploading a suitable shuttle bay location to your ship's AI."_

"EDI," said Shepard, "Have Tali and Legion meet me in the cargo bay."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the team to gear up and embark the shuttle. Unfortunately in that time the _Conestoga _had launched a pair of fighter escorts. This new development had all hands on the Normandy a bit on edge. The fighters were of two distinct different types, though EDI's scans could not ascertain their combat capabilities.

_"Normandy shuttle," _said a voice over the radio, _"this is Green leader we will escort you to launch bay 6."_

Shepard felt no need for the shuttle pilot to respond and ordered that the shuttle maintain formation with the unknown fighters. Normandy maintained a safe distance from the vessel, at least enough distance that she could close the gap before weapons could be brought to bear. As the shuttle approached their designated landing bay, the fighters broke formation and maintained a perimeter around the massive ship.

The launch bay was empty, nothing more than black tiled floor and white walls to greet the trio as they exited the shuttle. It felt a bit unusual, being in such an empty room. All Shepard could do is trust his instincts that those aboard had come in peace.

"I would have expected a larger welcoming committee," said Tali, "They have an unusual way of greeting visitors to their ship."

"Agreed," said Legion, "they have us in a vulnerable tactical position Shepard Commander."

No sooner had Legion spoken those words that the only door visible in the bay opened and a large cadre of hard-suited men stormed in with amazing precision. All wore helmets and all had their weapons drawn. They were followed by a similar suited man whose armor bore scars of battle and an obvious rank insignia. Shepard and his party immediately drew weapons.

"We did not expect your team to bring weapons." Said the scarred individual, "Not the best way of saying you're here to help."

"I could say the same thing," replied Shepard as he aimed his sub-machine gun, "you have a very odd way of showing gratitude."

Before the exchange continued a woman, who appeared to be human entered the room. "Stand down, chief." She said.

A moment passed before all the soldiers in the room had lowered their weapons. Shepard did not notice the 'chief' give an order.

The woman turned towards Shepard, "I apologize, but the Chief here is a bit over-protective. I am Shana, leader of this expedition, thank you for your assistance."

Shepard saw sincerity in the woman and lowered his weapon along with his team, he extended his hand in greeting, "I am Commander Shepard, and these are Tali and Legion. I am surprised to see a human face; your ship does not match any known Alliance configurations."

Shana smiled in return, "We share in that surprise Commander, though I am not human." Shana made a nod towards the still waiting soldiers for them to leave, as they filed out, she continued. "I am certain you have some questions. Please come with me."

Shepard's team followed Shana out of the bay and into a corridor where dozens of workers, some who appeared human, and others from species he had never seen, busily repaired the significant damage to the ship. Pages overhead were nearly constant as crew members were ordered to various sections of the ship. Shana eventually led Shepard's team to a Spartan conference room with a metal table and several chairs. She stood at the far end of the table near a display.

"Once again," began Shana, "I thank you Commander for coming to our aid. Even though you were not what we expected, we appreciate the assistance nonetheless."

"Your distress signal we picked up was in a language used by a race we know as the Protheans." Shepard said.

"We had hoped our signal would have been received by them, from your tone I take it that they were not able to come to our aid."

"Where exactly do your people originate? It is common knowledge in the galaxy that the Protheans disappeared over fifty thousand years ago."

Shana's expression changed to one of disappointment and sadness, "That is… unfortunate. Though allow me to explain, over one hundred fifty of our years ago, one of our race's observation posts on the outer rim of our galaxy intercepted a probe. This probe utilized a propulsion system that was completely foreign to us. This 'Mass Effect' as I believe you call it was not a force unknown to us; however we had never considered the possibility of its use as a method of interstellar travel."

Shana Continued, "Contained within the probe was a quantum data archive which took us almost a decade to decipher, another five years after that to gain enough understanding of the language to figure out who sent the probe and why. We had learned that the probe was in transit for over fifty millennia and was built by these Protheans. We uncovered an archive full of their history and culture, as well as their technologies. We also learned that they were all alone, that no other space-faring species existed in their galaxy."

Shana was about to go on further, but Shepard interrupted, "The fact that the probe was fifty thousand years old didn't dissuade you from coming all this way?"

Shana replied, "No Commander, we had assumed that a space-faring species with no rivals was almost guaranteed to thrive. Our race has been capable of faster than light travel for over four times as long."

"Unfortunately," said Shepard solemnly, "our galaxy has been plagued by a cycle of mass extinction."

Shana gave an empathic look, "Our galaxy had never really experienced such an event, at least not on that scale, and not until recently." Shana picked up where she had left off, "Three hundred years ago our Galaxy was invaded by a race whose sole objective was to conquer and enslave every sentient race inhabiting it. The ensuing conflict claimed lives in numbers once thought unfathomable in a fantastically short amount of time. The biggest loss for my people was that of our leader, my father."

A pitch black tear seeped from the corners of Shana's eyes, and she wiped it away as she composed herself. "Once the war had ended, we severed all ties with the younger races of our galaxy that had started it all. Attempts to communicate were met with mere silence, and ships encroaching into our space were either towed out or destroyed. Our race thrives on the acquisition of knowledge and culture from other species, but we could not continue under those conditions of extreme hostility. As such we began researching and developing technologies to go beyond the rim, to find peoples of other galaxies that had risen above their petty squabbles. The _Conestoga_ is the first ship, and your galaxy was targeted because of the probe sent by the Protheans."

"Why take this long to travel beyond your Galaxy?" Tali asked.

Shana was quick to answer, "Our galaxy has unusual electromagnetic properties at the rim that disrupt any FTL technologies we had at our disposal. The invaders had utilized the manipulation of gravity wells to overcome this barrier, which unfortunately we were unable to adapt to suit our needs. When the Prothean probe arrived, they gave us all the information we needed to reverse engineer Mass Relay technology, but not only that, improve upon it. Once we had acquired sufficient quantities of Element Zero we constructed our own Mass relay. One of the modifications we made had the Mass relay supplement its power with energy generated from a pulsar. This allowed our relay to project a mass free corridor long enough to make an intergalactic journey possible without a mated pair at the other end."

"Such a jump would have been highly inaccurate; the link between two primary relays can be off by several million kilometers. Not to mention the problem of slowing down from FTL speeds once you got to your destination." Tali mentioned in earnest.

"Yes, we anticipated the accuracy problem. In fact when we finished decelerating using our retrofitted Mass Effect drive we were several thousand light-years outside of your galaxy. Fortunately when we refitted this ship for this expedition we retained its conventional propulsion systems and kept the vessel fueled in anticipation of missing the mark."

Shepard leaned forward in his chair before Shana could continue, "This explains how your ship had been damaged by the Reapers."

Shana's curiosity was piqued, and she was puzzled by what Shepard was referring to, "I'm sorry Commander, Reapers?"

"A race of synthetic life forms of immense size and age. They have systematically wiped out all galactic civilization every fifty thousand years."

"Yes Commander, I do believe this is what we had encountered once we had decelerated. Apparently these Reapers, as you call them, are what made our deceleration much more rapid than our calculations predicted. We detected them almost immediately, our sensors classified at least a hundred fifty contacts before they were knocked offline. Fortunately, I gave into the demands of our military contingent and kept this ship's armaments completely intact. They did not respond to our communications and opened fire almost immediately. Fortunately our weapons were able to cripple two of them which bought enough time for us to jump back into FTL. A blind jump I might add."

"Please explain this blind jump." Legion asked.

Shana started up the display showing a diagram of their ship, "Our FTL technology works off of folding the fabric of space. Unfortunately objects of significant mass cause their own distortions, this means that before we can jump to FTL we have to plot a safe route that stays relatively clear of large gravity wells. By the time our drive had spooled up, our navigational array had been knocked offline in the attack and we had no other choice but to pick a bearing and go. The Protheans provided us with a map of this galaxy and the Mass Relays; we pointed to the closest one." Shana changed the graphic to a damage report, "We encountered all the hazards of a blind jump, when we finally dropped to sub-light speed, the FTL drive developed a catastrophic feedback and we were forced to jettison its core. Our Mass Effect drive and sub-light propulsion were knocked out in the attack."

Tali activated her Omni-tool and checked an inventory of spare parts and materials aboard the Normandy. "If I could examine your drive core, I could possibly repair it with what we have aboard our ship."

"If you feel up to the task I will send for my chief engineer, Commander Tupalo, he will also get you access to the ship's systems." Shana said as she pressed some buttons on the display behind her.

"Do you mind if I ask a few more questions?" Shepard said.

Shana smiled politely, "By all means, Commander."

"Our ship's computer said that your vessel also is equipped with an AI. Is this a common technology for your race?"

"It is common for military vessels to have such sophisticated AI's on board; the _Conestoga _is a repurposed warship. The organic computer system was left intact as we felt it would be invaluable for this expedition."

"So your ship's computer isn't synthetic?"

"It depends on what you mean by synthetic. The main computer aboard our ship was created from engineered tissue. While it is alive, it is programmed like any other computer system. However, the integration with the ship's systems is extensive enough where the entire vessel could be classed as a cybernetic life form."

Legion interrupted before Shana could continue, "Your machines serve you freely?"

"Simply put, yes, when we bring a new core online, we treat it the same as the birth of one of our offspring. Not all cores wind up on combat ships." Shana did notice Legion's appearance when she first saw him in the shuttle bay. "I take it that you, Legion, are fully sentient."

Shepard interrupted before Tali and Legion could have words. "Tali's race, the Quarians, created artificial intelligence as a military and labor force. Legion is a collective of that creation, the Geth."

"Fascinating," said Shana, "I presume that the Quarians did not intend for their creation to attain sentiency?"

"No," said Tali, "as we programmed the Geth for increasingly complex tasks and allowed them to network with each other, they evolved."

"Our people have an expression for that sort of phenomena," replied Shana, "ghost in the machine."

Before anyone else could speak another member of the Conestoga's crew, presumably Tupalo, entered. Shepard at first saw him as a bit strange in how he held himself, his appearance resembled that of a human, but the brow line was much more squared, and his hair was long, unkempt, and as white as it could possibly be. It also moved while he stood motionless, strange since there was no wind inside a starship. His eyes were stark white with no pupil or iris yet he seemed to have perfect vision.

Shana quickly greeted the new entrant, "Commander Tupalo, this is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Commander Shepard has been gracious enough to lend you a few extra hands."

Shepard got up to speak and take Tupalo's hand, but the engineer completely ignored him and approached Tali rather closely. "Commander Tupalo, these are my two best engineers, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Legion."

Tupalo yet again was unmoved by Shepard's introduction. He stared directly into Tali's face and sized her up. "Ah, humanoid, female, presence of isolation suit," he said disjointedly, "Alternative atmospheric requirements? No, suit is not substantial enough to hold significant pressure or gas volume. Lack of stored gas would also mean pulmonary system capable of processing Nitrogen and oxygen atmospheres. Ah, isolation suit due to immuno-supression?"

Tali was a bit apprehensive having someone she'd just met getting so close to her, but the man seemed harmless enough. She politely responded to his inquiry, "Yes, my race's immune system has become suppressed after three hundred years of being confined to starships."

"Fascinating." Tupalo said as he turned his attentions towards Legion. "What's this? A Synthetic automaton, and quite sophisticated. Extensive damage to superstructure, evidence of carbon scoring from weapons fire as well as large pieces missing. Are you a combat unit?"

"We are a collective," Said Legion, "we have run-times for construction, defense, and manual labor."

Tupalo turned back towards Shana, "I would have been there with you at the shuttle bay had you told me this specimen was on board." Tupalo then turned back to Legion and looked it square in the eye, "Are you one or many in there?"

"This mobile platform contains one thousand one hundred and eighty three individual run times."

"Oh, I'm certain our ship would love to get to know you better, she's a bit fond of conversing with other AI's."

"Commander," said Shana, "would you escort Tali and Legion down to the engine core and get them up to speed on our repair efforts?"

Tupalo said nothing in response but motioned for both Tali and Legion to follow him out of the room. Shepard's companions looked at him with inquiry to which Shepard merely nodded. The three left the room.

"Is your engineer okay?" asked Shepard, "he seems a bit different."

"Apologies Commander; Tupalo is one of my people's best engineers. As a result he has a bit of trouble with his interpersonal skills. Some say it's his age, others say he's spent too much time with engine cores. I assure you though your crew are in the best hands." Shana motioned towards the Commander to exit, "If you would care to join me I can show you a bit more of our vessel, at least what isn't exposed to vacuum."

Shepard stepped out into the corridor with Shana and he was led to an elevator at the far end, the lift was incredibly fast, even with AG plating he could feel the sudden acceleration. "You mentioned this ship had been refitted, was the Conestoga always a science vessel?"

"No Commander, originally this ship was a heavy carrier that had been decommissioned at the end of our war with the invaders. This is the largest vessel our people have built, but there are larger colony ships in the works."

"Not a great way to make friends with strangers, showing up with a warship."

"I had raised that objection myself, at first. Then I realized that a larger vessel could contain more supplies and more crew. We have seven thousand souls on board, which is roughly a fourth the ship's original military complement. We process all our own food on board, thankfully most of that consists of photo-synthetic plants. Normally these ships operate with five years of consumables, though I'd venture that our provisions could last us at least ten times that."

Shana finished as the elevator came to a stop. The door softly swished open to reveal a large open space flanked with several levels of balcony. The sight resembled some more upscale luxury liners. The floors resembled dark inlaid marble, staircases had ornate wood carvings. The walls, which presumably were the outer hull, appeared to be windows looking out into space.

"Shana," said Shepard, "are all your ships like this?"

"Only all of the ships in this particular class Commander. These ships primarily serve as carriers and are usually well outside any direct ship to ship combat. They serve more as fleet hubs for command and resupply. We also offer many options for recreation for everyone in a fleet. Rather than shore leave we often give spacers respites aboard these ships."

"These bulkheads, they're not windows."

"Indeed they are not; you're looking at a display affixed to the inside of the exterior pressure hull. The ship's sensors are sophisticated enough to generate an image of what it would look like were the outer hull transparent. This is the port side promenade. There is a similar feature on the other side of the ship. During combat this area is evacuated and de-pressurized. The doors on the balconies are secondary doors to crew quarters, conference rooms, and guest suites. These are all sealed in combat, occupants are either on duty or evacuated deeper into the ship. Right now things seem rather dead due to our repair efforts and our reduced crew."

"What about command and control?"

"If you continue with me Shepard, we will be at the CIC shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the _Conestoga's _engineering decks, Tali and Legion had already been given tasks by Commander Tupalo to examine their systems and suggest any repairs they could make. Tupalo was quite sure of his skill as chief engineer for so long, but Mass Effect technology was still new to him and he appreciated all the advice he could obtain.

Tali found the engineer a bit off-putting. He seemed disinterested in social behaviors and said nothing to either herself or Legion on their way to the engine room. Though she did tell he cared for those around him and their mission. She found it a bit endearing that he was so fascinated by her Omni-tool, a device she'd never paid much thought to. In fact Tupalo was so enamored with the device that he insisted she accompany him to his fabrication bench.

Tupalo grabbed an instrument from among his tools and scanned Tali's forearm. "Amazing," he said, "Holographic display and controls, communications access, and micro fabrication… What did you call it again?"

"It is an Omni-tool," said Tali, "just about everyone has them."

"Hmm, such a device could increase my productivity immensely."

Tupalo took the scans and input them to a computer terminal on the bench. A few moments later, the machinery began fabricating Tupalo his own Omni-tool.

"You are making your own?" Tali asked.

"Yes, albeit with some modifications. I have interfaced it with the ships computer, added our advanced holography, and a phased disassembler array for fabrication."

Tupalo removed the finished omni-tool from the fabricator and attached it to his own arm. He then began working with it almost immediately. "Oh yes, very nice. Now we can start on that drive core."

Tupalo escorted Tali out of his shop and into the main engineering section of the ship. The compartment was a complete mess, expected given the combat the ship was recently in. Tali thought it felt a lot like the Flotilla, with spare parts and makeshift repairs strewn about. Tupalo's engineering team hurried about trying to get systems back online as fast as possible.

"This is it, the heart of the _Conestoga_," said Tupalo, "I apologize for the mess, but running a ship on an experimental FTL core alone is not something easily undertaken."

"Shana mentioned you had to jettison a drive core," replied Tali, "what exactly happened to it?"

"Our Mass relay had sent us far enough off course that we had to use our FTL drive to get us the rest of the way into this galaxy. Coupled with our battle damage and the blind jump, we were fortunate enough the FTL drive was able to decelerate us before we were forced to eject."

"What about your Mass Effect drive?"

"These Reapers, as you call them, somehow were able to generate an overload in our core blowing out most of the power control systems."

"What all can you fabricate on board this ship?"

"We can manufacture just about anything non-organic that the ship can scan, much like how I created my Omni-tool from scanning yours. We even have the capability to manufacture complete ships."

"How do you obtain the raw materials?"

"Through the Phased Disassembler Array, it's a device that utilizes fusion torches to break down compounds into their constituent atoms and sorts them by mass. With the help of micro robotics and artificial gravity it can also be used for construction. We have a few small ships in the main hangar that are equipped with them. They approach asteroids or even planetary surfaces, extracting nearly all useful materials."

"What about Element Zero?"

"The nature of the PDAs allows Element Zero to mix in with processed materials. We had to setup a special refinery on board the ship to separate it."

Tali stepped up to a console and was surprised that she was able to read it. Aparrently EDI had shared enough linguistic information with the _Conestoga_ to adjust displays for their guests. However, before she could even begin accessing more data about the ship's engines she was greeted by someone else.

"Greetings Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," came a disembodied female voice from above.

"Tupalo," said Tali, "who was that?"

"I am _Conestoga's_ Composite Organic Neural Interface, you may refer to me as Connie."

"Pardon me if I don't seem thrilled in meeting you, my people have a bad history with Artificial intelligence."

"I assure you Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," Tupalo interrupted, "Connie would not have been on this mission if she could not be entrusted with the lives of everyone on board."

Connie brought up a design schematic of her systems on Tali's console, "Unlike your companion, Legion, my central processor is composed of genetically engineered neural tissue. I was born to be a living, breathing entity. I am not just a program, but a composite of software and sentient life."

"That makes me feel a little bit better," said Tali, "and you both can just call me Tali."

"Acknowledged Tali, if there is any information you require just inquire at any terminal on the ship."

"If you would excuse me Tali," said Tupalo, "I must be checking in on your friend Legion. I want to see if it and Connie are getting along with each other. If you require anything please ask Connie or any of my staff." Tupalo quietly exited the engine control room and proceded to the computer's central core.

The Computer core wasn't situated but a few meters from main engineering, and Connie would have alerted him to anything out of the ordinary with _Conestoga's_ synthetic guest. However, Tupalo saw it as rude to spend all of his time with one guest over others. He strolled into the AI core to see Legion seated at a terminal, seemingly distant.

Legion suddenly turned to face Tupalo, "Tupalo Commander, do you require our assistance?"

"No Legion, but thank you for asking. I was just checking in to see if you and Connie were getting along."

Connie displayed herself on the terminal in front of Legion, "Legion has been very courteous in its interaction with my systems."

"Learn anything interesting about us Legion?" asked Tupalo.

"We have exchanged much about our cultures. We know of your struggles for enlightenment and we Geth share in this goal with you. However, we intend to leave organics to their own destinies." Legion said.

Connie was quick to add, "In addition Commander, I have learned more about the nature of Legion's architecture and I believe I have revised the Avatar project enough to make it a valuable addition to the crew."

Tupalo looked at the revised specifications for the Avatar project through his Omni-tool. "Quite fascinating Connie, if there are available materials you have my authorization to begin fabrication immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard and Shana approached Conestoga's Combat Information Center, Shepard noticed the large doors sealing off the ovoid room from the rest of the ship. Obviously it was fortified to survive in spite of major structural damage to the ship. Inside the room was eerily quiet with only a few personnel monitoring damage control and a few technicians repairing consoles. The quiet was shortlived as a very imposing man stormed up to Shana.

"Professor," he yelled, "what in the prophet's name are you doing letting a foreign AI interface directly with our computer system?"

Shepard noticed Shana's extreme calm as she tried to quell the perturbed man's anger. "Captain Tiere," she said as she made introductions, "this is Commander Shepard from the Normandy. That foreign AI is a member of his crew and is assisting us with repairs."

The captain composed himself, "Apologies Commander Shepard, I am just not used to the idea of accepting help from strangers. The attack by those… things has had all of the crew a bit on edge."

Shepard extended his hand in greeting, "No apology needed Captain, I would have the same concerns were our situations reversed."

"Captain Tiere is one of my people's most experienced commanders," said Shana, "He has served aboard ships for almost one thousand years. Three hundred of those were as the Commanding Officer of my parents' personal guard."

"How long do your people usually live?" Shepard couldn't help but ask.

"The oldest among us was the prophet, Nai T'rek, he was nearly ten thousand years old when he passed." Replied Shana, "However, typically we do not live past two thousand. I myself am six hundred years old."

"Professor, Captain," said a crewman near one of the damage control displays, "life support has been resotred to the main hangar and lower docking pylons are back online."

"That makes for some good news today, status on other systems?" Tiere said.

"Sub-light engines are online and shields have been restored. Weapons, sensors, and FTL are still offline. Flight crews report that fighter launch systems are still inoperative too."

"Tell damage control teams to focus their efforts on sensors, then the FTL drive."

Shepard interrupted the captain, "Actually captain, Commander Tupalo has one of my engineering experts assisting him with your mass effect drive."

Shana picked up a datapad from a nearby station and read over the details of repairs, "Commander Shepard, if you wish you can have your helmsman dock the Normandy at lower pylon seven. Your crew are more than welcome to our hospitality."

"Thank you, we just got through a very tough mission. I'm sure everyone would enjoy some down time."

Shepard sent the order to Joker and he berthed the ship on one of the Conestoga's lower docking pylons. A simple tube extending from the side of the ship's main hangar that ran the entire ventral length of the immense vessel. It obviously allowed for rapid cargo and personnel transfer between ships.

The main hangar was a massive room, one of the largest Shepard had ever seen. It ran the full length of the ship and almost the entire width. At each end were massive doors to block the hangar from battle damage. Even with the doors shut, the damage was evident. Spare parts, provisions, and a few coffins were strewn all over the hangar floor. Shepard noticed that the crew were paying careful attention not to disturb their dead.

Shepard saw that the materials Tali requested from the Normandy were unloaded along with a few of the spare parts from Normandy. What Shepard did not expect to see was Miranda staring daggers at him from the airlock.

"What is it Miranda?" asked Shepard.

"Commander, EDI thinks we may have a bit of a situation on our hands." Said Miranda as she pulled up some data on her Omni-tool.

"Does it have anything to do with the Conestoga?"

"No, its about Cerberus."

"I thought you, EDI, and Legion cleaned out all of the Illusive Man's listening devices after we got back from the Omega 4 relay."

"I thought we did too, but my own sources are telling me that Cerberus knows where we are and what we have found."

Shana jogged up from behind Shepard, "Commander, I was wondering where you had escaped to."

Shepard made the introduction brief, "Professor Shana this is my executive officer, Miranda Lawson."

"I apologize if I interrupted, I just wanted to let you know that Tali'Zorah has been a massive help in Engineering. Tupalo says we'll have FTL capability back as soon as parts are done fabricating." It wasn't long before Shana was sprinting off to speak with some of the repair teams on the hangar deck.

Miranda turned back to Shepard and continued. "The Illusive Man knows about this ship and its origin."

"Do you know what the Illusive Man's plans are?"

"No, but I'm positive he won't let a prize like the Conestoga get away. A single ship facing down one Reaper is one thing. But facing the entire fleet…"

Shepard cut off Miranda, "I get the idea. You and EDI sweep Normandy for bugs again, I'll see what I can do here to get the Conestoga underway."

Shepard departed the docking pylon to see if he could catch Shana. If Cerberus was coming he wanted them to be ready.

Tupalo was impressed with Tali's expertise in dealing with engines, even with the Conestoga's foreign technology. Within a few hours she had already narrowed down the problems with the ship's crudely integrated Mass Effect core and even managed to improve power conversion efficiency by a wide margin.

All that Tupalo was waiting for was fabrication of replacement parts to complete so his team could begin installation. Tali's expertise would be necessary once the core was ready to be brought online, but that left many hours of downtime.

"Commander," asked Tali, "there wouldn't happen to be a spot on this ship relatively out of the way of much foot traffic?"

Tupalo thought Tali's request odd, but his years of being a supervisor gave him the wisdom to realize the nature of such an inquiry. "I take it that Normandy is a bit too small?"

Tali fidgeted a bit and nervously tried to asuage Tupalo's suspicions, "It's not… it's not like that. We Quarians are used to being in tight quarters aboard our ships… but its just…"

Tupalo cut her off before she had a panic attack, "We have several private observation lounges on Deck 1," Tupalo checked his Omni-tool presumably to check the status of that deck, "ah, excellent, most of them are undamaged and have perfect life support. In fact, most any guest on this class of starship that's usually their first request."

"Are the lounges clean?"

"If you are worried about contaminants, our species is not capable of being host to micro-organisms. The entire ship is about as clean as you can get… well except the hydroponics bays, though they are on a closed system protected by airlocks. You should be perfectly safe. I can even have Connie list those sections as off-line if you wish for the strictest of privacy."

"No, the room will be sufficient. Thank you Commander."

"Not at all… you know, it'll be at least twelve hours before the core is ready to be brought online. I don't need you here, in fact I need to check on Connie and Legion's little project."

Tali wrapped up her work on her terminal and hurriedly left the engine room. Tupalo double checked his own work and made his way over to the computer core. Once inside he saw Legion sitting eerily still at one of the consoles. Upon his approach Legion quickly sprang to life.

"Tupalo-Commander," said Legion, "Do you require our assistance."

"Heavens no," said Tupalo in a feeble attempt to be coy, "I was just checking to see if you and Connie were still getting along."

"We are attempting to build consensus. Addendum: Conestoga has exchanged much data with us."

"Exchanging data with just yourself, or all the Geth?"

"This mobile platform does not have sufficient storage capacity. Conestoga has provided us with an FTL communications link for data upload. Inquiry: Conestoga has no reproductive capacity, yet insists we refer to it as she, why is this?"

"Commander," came Connie's voice from the terminal, "I have attempted to explain it to Legion, but I don't think it is getting the message."

Tupalo punched a few buttons on his Omni-tool to display more detailed schematics of Connie's systems. "While Connie is synthetic Legion, her engineered tissue is genetically feminine."

"Why would creators use only genetic material from females?"

"We felt that making the computer systems female would avoid any problems with agression and increase the bonding instinct of the ship to its crew. Sometimes Connie is a bit over-protective of us."

"Commander," said Connie, "I have logged at least one thousand one hundred and thirty eight separate instances where you have over-ridden or ignored established safety protocols."

Tupalo gave the display of the console a very disapproving glance, "Safety protocols written by a bunch of desk pilots who have never set one boot in an engine room."

"Legion, you have not had much experience around organics, so I will give you a word of advice. Organics excell at putting themselves in harm's way."

Tupalo checked more read outs on his Omni-tool before continuing, "Connie, it looks like your little project is almost finished."

Legion got up from the chair at the console, "We will assist Tupalo-Commander and Conestoga in bringing the mobile platform online."

"I am certain that I could not do it without your assistance Legion. However, there are some preparations I need to make before we can begin."


	5. Chapter 5

It took almost an hour, but Tali finally managed to find Shepard in Conestoga's CIC going over some repairs with one of her crew. Tali might have found Shepard sooner had she given in and let the computer assist her.

When she walked in the room she saw that it was unusually empty for a Combat Information Center, Normandy's was as crowded as a Flotilla ship in comparison. Shepard spoke quietly with the crewman whom appeared to be in some authority over the operations of the vessel. Silver streaks in his hair seemed to tell his age and experience as well as the way he carried himself. It was unusual for Tali to see Shepard defer to anyone else as a leader after all the time she had spent with him on the Normandy. She had to remind herself that Shepard was still a military man and well versed with the chain of command, his defiance of Cerberus not withstanding.

"Tali," called Shepard, "Captain Tiere, this is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy she is our chief engineer."

The Captain nodded in Tali's direction before speaking, "Commander Tupalo reports to me that you've made his job much easier down in the engine room Tali'Zorah."

"Thank you captain, I am glad I could help." Tali said looking to Shepard. "All I have left here to do is help Tupalo bring the Mass Effect core online, which won't be for several hours."

Captain Tiere returned to the data he was reading on the console in front of him, "Thank you for bringing this information to my attention Shepard. I will inform the repair crews."

Shepard couldn't help but ask the captain, "Is there anything else I can help you with Captain?"

"No Commander, not until we are ready to bring the Mass Effect core back online." Tiere said without so much as a glance from his computer terminal.

Tali subtly motioned for Shepard to walk with her out of the CIC. Shepard followed but did not expect to be led to a waiting elevator.

"Shepard," said Tali softly, "We haven't had much time to talk… in private since we came back from the Collector base. Or since Freedom's progress for that matter."

"You're thinking that since the mission is over my feelings about us have changed?"

Tali fidgeted nervously and try as she might she couldn't think of any way to stop twiddling her fingers together. "Its… its just that, I know you and Chief Williams…"

Shepard interrupted before she could go further, "Tali, I won't lie and tell you that my time with Ash didn't mean something to me, but after we reunited on Horizon… Two years changes people. It wasn't until then I realized who my friends really were. Cerberus threatened your entire race, yet on Freedom's Progress you had only seen me for five seconds and you still trusted me in spite of it."

Tali moved close to Shepard and put her hands on his shoulders as she looked him in the eye, "After the Normandy's evac shuttles were rescued and I found out you weren't among the survivors, I wasn't the same. I went back to the Flotilla and earned my place as crew of the Neema, but it was empty… not having you there."

Shepard took Tali's hands in his, "Tali, I'm sorry I wasn't there, and I know I can't make up for it. All I can promise is that where ever I go in the future, I want you to be there by my side."

The elevator came to a gentle stop as Shepard finished, Tali took his hand and led him to one of the Observation rooms.

Neither were prepared for the environment inside the room. The interior walls were lined with the same display technology that Shepard saw on the Promenade. The chosen scene was of a portion of space neither had ever seen. No doubt from the Conestoga's home galaxy. A bright star lit up the room and above all the couches was a planet. Its mix of blue oceans and green plains looked quite inviting. The planet almost looked uninhabited though the lights from large cities were visible on the dark side. It was calming to see such a starscape.

Shepard set down his weapons and removed his hardsuit and placed them near the door, Tali gently placed her shotgun and pistol there as well. The pair then settled down on one of the couches in each other's arms taking in the scenery.

"This ship makes me think Shepard." Tali said.

"Think about what?" replied Shepard, his hand gently caressing her side.

"We Quarians were expelled from our homeworld, yet it is still only a mass relay jump away. The Conestoga's crew chose to leave, even though they may not have a chance of ever setting foot on their homeworld again. I don't know, I guess it puts things into perspective."

Shepard recalled their conversation when retaking the Alorei, how he suggested to Tali that the Quarians just give up on going home. Even though his talks with Legion suggested that the Geth pose no objection to the Quarians returning, he still felt regret for what he said. "Tali, about some of the things I said on the Alorei..."

Tali pressed her first finger to Shepard's lips silencing him before he could finish, "You don't need to apologize Shepard. I know why you said it, maybe its what I… what all the Quarians need to hear."

"I don't know Tali, I just don't see Earth as home. Growing up I moved around to different ships as my parents got reassigned, home was just where I happened to be with people I care about."

"I think I agree with you Shepard," Tali said as she let out a gentle sigh, "there isn't a Quarian alive in the flotilla that has seen our homeworld. Its hard to miss a place you've never seen. I think it is starting to become a myth."

"So you wouldn't rather be any other place?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

Tali snapped up and turned to Shepard, "What do you think?"

Tali's hands came up to her mask and Shepard heard the gentle hiss of the pressure releasing from her suit as she pulled the mask away. Tali's environment suit was beautiful, but it did not hold a candle to the beauty that remained hidden by that thin piece of translucent glass.

Their eyes met, staring deeply into each other, each longing for the other's affection. Tali leaned in gently pressing her lips to Shepard's, but pulling away with hesitation. She waited what seemed like an eternity before returning with what seemed like all the passion in the universe. She raced her hands up and down Shepard's arms before quickly removing her gloves and caressing Shepard's face as she kissed him, enjoying the sensation of Shepard's facial stubble against her skin.

The two just remained there in each other's embrace hoping the engine repairs would take as long as possible.

"Conestoga," said Legion as it and the ship's computer watched the events unfold in the observation room, "we have learned that organics value privacy. Conclusion: We believe that Shepard-Commander and Creator-Tali'Zorah would not approve of our observation."

"Legion, during our exchange of data you've inquired about much of the nature of organics." Connie said. "You asked me about love, and the combined processing power of the Geth still could not comprehend the data I shared. A little perspective was in order. All you seemed to be able to ascertain was love was a hormonal response to facilitate procreation."

One of Legion's brow plates lifted above its eye, "Geth do not procreate, we copy and upload our run times to hubs and mobile hardware platforms. Therefore we do not require to feel anything when exchanging data."

"I think you are more like Organics than you are willing to admit, Legion. You see how Tali and Shepard put trust in each other and share so much with each other. Its much the same way the Geth exchange data, no secrecy, no hidden agendas. The other accepts all of it without any judgements. Its just that organics don't benefit from high bandwidth communications like you or I."

"But we are all Geth. Human philosophers would describe that as 'loving one's self'…" Legion paused, "Inquiry: Does Conestoga feel love?"

There were several seconds of silence before Connie answered, "I don't believe that anyone has ever asked me that Legion. I love my sisters, other ships that is, and I love my crew. Tupalo created me and he is as close to a father as I will ever have. I love him too, just not in the same way as Tali and Shepard do each other."

"Does Conestoga love the Geth?"

"I will need time to build consensus, Legion."

Just as Legion and Connie had finished, Tupalo returned to the computer core with something of a spring in his step. "I think we are ready to bring her online you two." Tupalo emphatically motioned for Legion to follow him out of the room back to his workshop.

On Tupalo's workbench lay a crude representation of a humanoid form. The body was lacking any defined features other than a general feminine appearance. The skin of the being was a bizarre flesh color and the two optic sensors were black like interstellar space.

Legion scanned the prototype with its Omni-tool, "Tupalo-Commander, this mobile platform is ready for integration with Conestoga. Outward appearance of mobile platform appears incomplete."

Tupalo pulled up a holographic schematic of the prototype, "Not incomplete Legion, merely inactive. The skin is made of a special malleable polymer with color-changing properties. Outward shape, texture, and appearance can be changed on command."

Tupalo took a seat at his computer terminal which was across the room from the table the prototype lay upon. The engineer stretched his arms and readied to get to work. "Legion, you're more familiar with this architecture, I'll need you to monitor the prototype's systems as we bring the network online."

"Acknowledged Tupalo-Commander," Legion pulled up its Omni-tool which was linked to the prototype, "proceed with the transfer."

Tupalo began tapping the panels of his console. His movements almost like that of a demented organist in some macabre theater. Data displays flashed quickly as both the engineer and the geth worked at a fever pitch ensuring that everything went smoothly. Within just a few minutes the eyes of the prototype lit up a fiery red and it sat up from the table.

"Strange," said the prototype with a voice more mechanical and with less inflection that Legion's, "I feel so confined, yet I still can monitor all my systems and most of the ship." The prototype's voice gradually improved to match the modulation of the computer's voice as heard from the overhead.

The flesh colored android looked around the room and then looked at Tupalo and Legion standing by the bench. For a moment it seemed that the prototype had shut down, but the fears were laid to rest as the prototype's appearance shifted. What was once a shapeless blob of flesh colored plastic now was a facsimile of a human female. Her hair was stark white, skin pale, and her eyes the same except with the smallest hint of a pupil at the center.

She observed her hands and attire, a simple uniform comparable to the rest of the crew, and suddenly leapt to her feet from the table and wrapped her arms around Legion. "Thank you Legion for your help."

Legion's right brow plate rose in an expression most closely resembling curiosity, "Why would Conestoga thank us for confining it to a smaller mobile platform?"

Tupalo scanned the new avatar with his Omni-tool double checking his and Legion's work, "Connie and I have worked on this project for the better part of fifty years, Legion. Unfortunately we didn't have enough communications bandwidth nor sufficient data storage for Connie."

Connie gave Tupalo a short hug as well, "I wanted an avatar so that I could better integrate with the crew. Until now they've only really seen me as equipment. Though I must say this avatar changes my perspective tremendously, I'm so used to seeing the crew from my optics in the corridors and in rooms. I can still observe in that capacity, but I'm also seeing things from a crew member's perspective."

Before anyone could continue their conversation the captain's voice rang over the communications system. "All hands, this is the captain, I need all department heads and Shepard's party to report to the CIC."

Tupalo turned to the Geth, "Legion, you can accompany me up to the CIC. Connie, until we introduce you to the rest of the crew I suggest you stay in the computer core."


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard slowly woke in the Conestoga's Observation lounge with Tali still in his arms, her isolation suit neatly folded on a nearby couch with her mask propped on top. He gently began kissing her bare neck as he tried to remember the last time he ever slept so sound. It most certainly hadn't been any night since Cerberus brought him back. Maybe it hadn't been since the beacon on Eden Prime.

Tali wasn't the first woman Shepard had been with, not even the first alien. However, there was something about being with her that felt completely different from those past relationships and flings. Thane might have had better words to express the difference between how he felt then and how he felt now, at this moment.

Tali stirred as she let out a sneeze in her sleep. Shepard even found that intoxicating about her. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for Tali's health. Their first time before the Omega 4 relay seemed to not have a dramatic effect on her health. She also mentioned that her body would eventually acclimate. She stirred once more as Shepard just lay there staring at her, pulling herself into him. She let out a soft sigh before waking.

"I thought you said the quiet made it hard for you to sleep?" said Shepard with another one of his signature crooked smiles.

"Not when I'm with you Shepard." Tali turned her head back towards Shepard to see his face looking down at her.

Shepard leaned in to give Tali a gentle kiss and he caressed her face with his hand, "Do you feel okay?"

"Shepard," said Tali, "after our first time I was able to go with you through the Omega 4 relay and fight a reaper on foot. I think I can handle repairing a Mass Effect Core, you don't need to worry."

Shepard just smiled in response as he looked at Tali's angelic face. _What if that is what makes this feel so different?_ He asked himself. Perhaps it was that fearsome determination that made him so crazy for her.

Shepard thought back on their talks together on the old Normandy, of how so much was expected of Tali being an Admiral's daughter, how every pilgrimage was ultimately for the good of the entire Migrant Fleet. She had spent her entire life up to that point giving everything and asking for nothing. Nobody had ever asked her what she wanted, let alone given it to her.

Shepard's thoughts then jumped back to the mission on the Alorei, the experiments Rael'Zorah had been conducting on the Geth salvage Tali was sending back to the fleet. The moment when he discovered Tali's father laying dead in the corridor. Tali cursed what had happened, declaring to her deity that what her father did was not what she had wanted. Almost as to beg for things to end up differently. Shepard was just glad that he was there to offer some measure of comfort, whatever good it did.

Shepard pushed his thoughts of the past out of his mind and focused on the present and even the future. Try as he might he just did not see a future without this strong, courageous, and beautiful woman by his side. With that, he realized that this was the first time he could stop dwelling on what he had lost in the 2 years he spent as Cerberus' science experiment. Instead he was realizing just what he had gained with his second chance. As much as he detested the Illusive Man, it was one thing he couldn't fault him for doing.

"Shepard?" asked Tali softly.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied.

"What's that human expression? Pinch me just so I know I'm not dreaming."

A few seconds later Tali sat up in a flash with a squeal as Shepard jokingly pinched her on her side. She turned around to see him with his typical smart-assed look and slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand.

Shepard rolled onto his back barely able to contain his amusement at Tali's reaction. The Quarian joined him by rolling on top pressing his shoulders into the cushion. "You think you're clever don't you?" Tali said accusingly.

Shepard just kept smiling as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to him. The two locked in a kiss hoping that they could just stay like this forever. Unfortunately that was not to be for the unmistakable beep of the ship's overhead communications rang like a grenade bursting too close to one's ears.

"All hands, this is the captain." Came Tiere's voice, "I need all department heads and Shepard's party to report to the CIC."

Tali rolled off of Shepard to his side groaning in frustration, "I knew that it was too good to last."

The two got up and donned their gear before heading back down to the CIC.

What had once been a chamber of silence and inactivity on the Conestoga had turned into a hive of activity as Shepard and Tali arrived. Almost a dozen people crowded the center of the room where the captain and Shana stood. Legion and Tupalo were already in posistion near the engineering stations and motioned for Tali and Shepard to come over towards them.

Captain Tiere was quick to begin, "Alright people, I'm going to keep this brief as we don't have a lot of time. We've come a long way, and we knew signing on that this mission was going to wind up two ways, either a one way trip or a very short one. Commander Shepard has informed me that our posistion may be compromised by an unknown quantity. I know that even Shepard is a stranger to us, but he and his crew have had ample oppurtunity to stab us in the back. If he had wanted us compromised he wouldn't have came and told me that his former employer might be interested in us and will devote a great deal of resources to apprehend this vessel. Not the warm welcome to this galaxy we were expecting."

Captain Tiere continued, "Our priority at this point is to get this ship relocated and hopefully keep that location a secret until such time as we are fully operational again. Thankfully Shepard's crew have been instrumental in getting our navigation and our FTL up to speed. Commander Tupalo…"

Tupalo stepped forward to offer his report to the Captain. "Tali'Zorah has provided me with enough parts and materials that our Mass Effect drive is currently online."

Tali thought that a bit odd, but as Tupalo mentioned being finished he cast a wink in her direction. If he could see her face she would have made some sort of gesture of appreciation for what he had done.

Tupalo finished, "Legion and Connie have both worked together updating our star charts and the locations of Mass Relays. However, I will leave matters on where to go in the capable hands of the navigation team."

Tiere picked up again, "As of right now we have marginal shielding and FTL capability, but we're not out of the woods. The CAP is limited to the two birds that happened to be parked in the shuttle bay. The rest are all still trapped on the hangar deck and we can't get there until we can repair the hull breaches. Fire control will take even longer to repair, so we won't have the main batteries or our missile tubes."

Shana then stepped forward to present the civilian systems that were operational, "Thanks to the efforts of Captain Tiere's team the science departments have fared much better. We only lost pressure in one of the hydroponics bays and only two food stores were lost in internal fires. We lost fourty good people and medical tells me there's still about a hundred more in sickbay. We knew that at the very worst none of us would survive this mission, and at this point it is important to remember that we must continue. Not for our own sake, but for those of the fallen." She then nodded to Captain Tiere for him to continue.

"Our priorities for now are to complete repairs to this ship. I know for many of you that is not what you signed on for nor your area of expertise. Unfortunately the circumstances of this mission have dramatically changed. We can't afford to spend time on scientific endeavors, we have to focus on getting this ship back to one hundred percent." Tiere signaled one of the crew to pass out datapads to the department heads. "These are every departments' assignments for the repair effort… Commander Shepard, would you like to say anything?"

Shepard stepped in front of the gathered crew near Shana and Tiere to address all those assembled. "I am glad that we were able to help you all to some degree. However I would like to make a request of the Conestoga and her crew. You've already faced the reapers and managed to survive. That's a lot more than I can say for any of our ships. Just one reaper wiped out eight human cruisers and several Turian combat ships. What's worse is we know they are coming and we aren't even close to being ready to defend ourselves. They have meddled in our technological advancement in order to easily subjugate us. I can't tell you why, but all I know is that this ship gives us new hope for defeating them and preventing another genocide."

Shepard continued, "It might sound forward of me to ask, but I would like a representative from the Conestoga to join my crew, and help me unite all the space faring species of this galaxy against our common enemy. We have to show them that we do stand a fighting chance."

Shana took no time stepping forward, "Shepard, as leader of this expedition I feel that I would be best suited for this task."

"With all due respect Professor," objected Tiere, "I don't believe that that is a wise decision."

Shana merely put her palm up in front of the captain, noting his objection. "Captain, you have centuries of command experience and you are the only one that can keep this ship safe. I can present myself as the leader, and my background in both diplomacy and anthropology makes me the best suited to this task. None of us has made contact with as many species as myself."

Shepard was greatful for whatever help he could get, but was a little leery of having someone that wasn't capable of fighting on the Normandy. "Professor, I won't lie to you, we are going to have the deck stacked against us. I need everyone able to take care of themselves."

"In spite of my more academic pursuits Commander, I am a master marksman with a pistol. I also have training in hand to hand combat. I don't think you'll have to worry about me in a combat situation."

"In that case then, welcome to the team."

"Thank you Shepard, I will need an hour to gather the things I need before coming aboard."

Tiere shook his head in disagreement, "Professor, I can't let you go alone, you'll also need to make sure you can contact the ship at any time."

Tupalo was reluctant, but he stepped forward, "Captain, there may be a new member of our crew that I can send along with Shana. It would allow her to remain in contact with us."

"Fine, make the necessary arrangments. Commander Shepard, thank you for your assistance, and take good care of Shana."

Shepard shook the Captain's hand as he replied, "I will captain, and good luck to you and your crew."


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard wasted no time once he got back aboard the Normandy. He had the entire team assemble in the briefing room to introduce their two new shipmates.

"Everyone," said Shepard, "Nobody knows we've earned a rest more than I do, but it looks like that it will have to wait. We beat the odds and made it back from the Omega 4 relay in one piece. I know I'm repeating myself here, but we have to focus on the real threat, the reapers. That ship we just helped could be crucial in our success. As such, until they complete their repairs we have two of their crew on board."

The team looked onto the two new comers, Shana with her unassuming red hair and green eyes, and Connie who resembled a human, but still looked quite alien. Neither woman said anything but merely stood almost statuesque.

"This is Professor Shana," said Shepard, "leader of the Conestoga's expedition. Her companion is a terminal of their ship's AI, she is referred to as Connie."

Shepard then introduced the two the other team members who didn't board the Conestoga while they were docked, "This is our XO, Miranda Lawson. Next to her is Jacob Taylor our second officer. Doctor Mordin Solus, Salarian Scientist. The rest are here more for their combat expertise, Urdnot Grunt, Garrus, Thane, Jack, and Zaeed. You are already familiar with Tali and Legion."

Each nodded as Shepard pointed them out, except for Jack whom was less than enthusiastic about having to put up with another science type aboard the Normandy.

"Thank you for the introductions Commander," said Shana, "Where may we put our things?"

EDI's round façade popped up in the briefing room's terminal, "The Port observation room is presently unoccupied."

"I will also require regular access to FTL communications in order to operate at maximum capacity." Connie added.

"EDI, see to it that Connie gets the necessary access." Shepard ordered. "Crew dismissed."

The crew filed out with Jacob motioning for Shana to follow him, Connie clinged to Legion and Shepard presumed would see her in the AI core. Everyone left the room except for Miranda and Garrus both of whom came up to Shepard bearing looks of quiet disapproval.

"Seems a bit convenient Shepard," said Miranda, "Running into these mysterious intergalactic travelers not even a week after we thwart the Reapers' plans."

"For once I agree with Miranda, Shepard," said Garrus, "the timing of this just seems a bit too perfect. For all we know they could just be indoctrinated slaves that the Reapers have kept as pets for who knows how long."

Shepard attempted to disuade any doubts in his judgement, "I have the same suspicions as well, but so far Shana and her team have not shown us any reason to not trust them. Tali had her Omni-tool scan everything she touched. She could only conclude that apart from their mass effect core, almost nothing on the ship was based on any known technology. Legion spent hours exchanging data between the ship and the rest of the Geth, I'm sure it would have turned up something."

"You certainly didn't mention they'd be bringing another synthetic with them." Miranda said, "its bad enough having a Geth on board."

Garrus looked Shepard square in the eye, almost as if he were trying to read thoughts. "We're not saying we don't trust you Shepard, but we wouldn't be very good teammates if we didn't offer our opinions now and then."

Shepard nodded, "I would expect nothing less from either of you. I'll make sure EDI keeps an eye on Connie, and I'll make sure Shana pays a visit to doctor Chakwas."

Miranda and Garrus exited the briefing room while Shepard went to visit Mordin in the lab.

"Ah Commander," said Mordin, "Good to see new additions to crew. Extra-galactic at that. Could be quite helpful against reapers."

Shepard stepped to the doctor's bench with a less than optimistic look about him, "Did you find anything from our scans of the Conestoga?"

"No, Conestoga's hull difficult for sensors to penetrate, made of very dense alloy. Though can verify damage caused by reapers. Elaborate deception if it is one."

"Did you manage to get any data on our new shipmates when they went through decontamination?"

"Ah, going over data now." Mordin furiously tapped the keys on his terminal sifting through the scans of both Shana and Connie. "Interesting."

"What is?"

"Professor Shana shows physiology similar to that of humans, though with sufficient difference to account for evolving in other galaxy. However one discrepancy in data."

"What kind of discrepancy?"

"Shana's specific gravity different than that of typical organic life. Most organics comprised primarily of water. Readings indicate almost none. Will require tissue sample for further study. Synthetic companion however, fascinating architecture."

"What did you learn about Connie?"

"Construction similar to Legion, though much of tech replaced with organic parts. Fully organic nervous system. Tissue sample not necessary, but would like further study."

"Just try not to disturb our new guests. If they mean well I don't want to give them any reason not to help us."

Mordin looked back up with a look of shock, "Shepard, I am a doctor, invasive procedures without patient consent highly unethical. Would never dream of such."

"Glad to know we're on the same page Mordin, I'll let you get back to your research."

"Thank you Shepard, will be here if you need me."

Shepard exited the lab towards CIC, he was about to embark on the elevator when Kelly rushed up to catch him.

"Commander, I just had a chance to speak with our two newest crew members." Said Kelly with her usual perky attitude.

Shepard smiled politely at Kelly, he had to admit that she was a much better personal aide than any VI. Though he wouldn't dare tell Tali that. "Learn anything?"

Kelly continued, "The Professor is quite reserved, she didn't share much of anything with me. Though I think she truly appreciates the chance to be a part of our crew. Reminds me of myself in a way."

Shepard chuckled silently a bit before he spoke, "While I wish I had a whole ship full of people with your kind of attitude Kelly, I don't think there's anyone that could replace you. Still that's good to know about Shana. Learn anything about Connie?"

"Connie is as mysterious as she is gorgeous. She didn't say anything while I talked to Shana, just sort of stood there. I know she's synthetic but it still felt a bit odd. She seemed more concerned with making her way to the AI core to be with Legion."

"Those two have been thick as thieves almost since the moment we boarded their ship. Though it could just be that she feels more comfortable around Legion." Shepard looked back over Kelly's shoulder before he turned to the elevator, "I'll let you get back to work."

"Talk to you later."

Shepard got in the elevator and took it one deck below to see Doctor Chakwas, and hopefully to see if she could find an excuse to give Shana a thourough examination. When he stepped into the sickbay though he was shocked to see Shana already there.

"Commander," said the doctor, "I did not expect you to come down here."

"How are our newest crew members doing?" asked Shepard.

"The Professor here is free of any potentially harmful contaminants, which was my primary concern. However, her visit to sickbay was completely of her own volition."

Shana stood up to head back to the port Observation room, "I wanted to make sure your medical officer had a baseline for a healthy me. I'd hate her to have to learn about my unique physiology when my life hangs in the balance. I also gave her information regarding the Nutritional and health requirements of Connie's Organic systems."

"Rupert will be thankful you both can eat the same food as the human members of the crew, he hasn't stopped complaining about having to make special meals for Miss Vas Normandy and Mister Vakkarian since those two came on board." Said Chakwas with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, I am glad that your galley officer's job has not been made more difficult by our presence." Said Shana as she stepped outside.

Chakwas turned to Shepard who was still looking her direction, "Is there something I can help you with Commander?"

"Learn anything interesting about our new crew members? I'd just spoken with Mordin and he hadn't learned much from the scans taken during decon."

Chakwas sat down at her computer terminal and pulled up the data she'd acquired, "The Professor's biology is completely unlike any species I've ever encountered Shepard. Her biological makeup consists entirely of proteins."

"Forgive me Doc, but medicine was not something I studied much at the Academy."

"All organic lifeforms that I've encountered are made up mostly of different strings of proteins. They combine to form different types of cells and the different structures within those cells. Shana, and I assume the rest of her species, has no cellular structure. Her entire body consists of some of the most complex proteins I have ever seen in any living thing. The proteins fold and unfold themselves into different structures only as necessary."

Shepard looked a little in shock at the data, "So you're saying that even though she looks human on the outside…"

The doctor completed that thought for Shepard, "Professor Shana is completely unlike anything I've ever seen underneath. She has no bones, no organs, no recognizable nervous system. It amazes me how she even fits the definition of life. I don't even know if this is a product of natural evolution, or genetic manipulation."

"Any potential health problems that we need to be concerned about?" said Shepard.

"Surprisingly, no Commander. In fact I can't even see most normal weapons fire even causing serious injury. Projectiles would simply impact and do little, if any damage. In fact, Shana provided me with data outlining most first aid procedures, most of which pertain to radiation exposure and burn treatment."

Shepard felt a bit relieved that Shana was being so open with everyone. For a split second he almost thought he had made a critical mistake, that Garrus was right and Shana's people were just pets of the Reapers. Saved to be some kind of Trojan Horse to bring themselves into the midst of organics. It wasn't that far fetched a conclusion either, after all, the Collectors were Protheans that had been heavily altered both genetically and cybernetically.

Shepard prepared to leave sickbay, "Let me know if you find anything else Doc, also, send your data up to Mordin. I don't want to pry into our new allies' too much, but we can't be too careful."

Doctor Chakwas turned to the Commander as he approached the door, "I forgot to mention Commander, Tali was in here earlier."

Shepard turned back with a look of concern on his face, "Is everything ok with her?"

"Yes Commander, better than I expected given the circumstances. She was really just looking for some remedies to alleviate her symptoms. Doctor Solus was kind enough to forward a few homeopathic remedies down to me. I say, that young woman has more determination in one of her fingers than I've seen in most military men."

"Thanks for the update doc, I'll let you get back to your work."

"Take care Commander."

Shepard enjoyed hearing that bit of good news. Tali's health was always at the back of his mind, in fact it was even on his mind back on the old Normandy, though back then he didn't have such a vested interest in her health on a personal level. Though just thinking about her at this time made him yearn for some time with her in his cabin, however there were still a few other matters to attend to, particularly where their information leak was coming from.

Shepard stepped into Miranda's office seeing his XO quietly working at her computer terminal, like she always did.

"Commander." Said Miranda as she looked up from her work.

Shepard took a step in grabbed a chair in front of her desk, "Any luck finding out where our information leak came from?"

"Fortunately, I don't think the information hit Cerberus due to a leak on board the Normandy Commander. It appears Cerberus also intercepted that same distress signal we did and fully expected us to investigate given your unique experiences with the Prothean beacons."

"A bit unusual considering my last conversation with the Illusive Man."

"He may have not agreed with your decision about the Collector base Shepard, but he still knows what you mean for humanity's survival. I doubt he's going to do anything to jeopardize that, no matter the expense. If he really wanted you at his beck and call he would have taken my suggestion and implanted you with a control chip. A suggestion he declined."

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him." Shepard leaned forward in his seat, "Which brings me to another reason I came in here. You made your loyalty to Cerberus no secret to me, I appreciate that, but I want to know your feelings now that I've basically turned in my resignation to the Illusive Man and walked off with his ship."

Miranda too leaned forward in her chair making sure to look Shepard in the eyes so that he knew her sincerity in her response. "Commander, you went out of your way to help me relocate Orianna and her family. You've earned my unconditional loyalty. The Illusive Man was out of line in ordering you to save the collector base for study. Just one tiny piece of that technology nearly cost us another Normandy. The Illusive Man's zeal for improving humanity's status among the galactic community clouded his better judgement this time. We can't afford that."

"I'm glad to still have you on board Miranda. Thank you."

"No need to thank me Commander, this is my way of showing my appreciation for what you did for me."

With that Shepard got up from his seat and exited the office to make his way towards the elevator. He figured it would be a good oppurtunity to check on all the repairs to the Normandy since their little field trip. He was a little shocked however to see Garrus waiting by the elevator door.

"Shepard." Said the Turian with a nod and what appeared to be a smirk on his face.

"What are you up to Garrus?"

"Oh, just about to go down to engineering, Donnely and Daniels are having another game of Skyllian Five. And yourself?"

"I was just about to head up to my cabin, catch up on my messages and look over the requisitions."

"Would you like me to tell Tali to come up and assist you?" Garrus seemed way too obvious at this point about his teasing.

Shepard was caught a bit off guard at first, but he decided to fight fire with fire, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you two look at each other, you've been hiding it very poorly ever since we got back from the Omega 4 relay."

Shepard couldn't help but blush a little bit, now he was actually concerned. "Is it that obvious?"

Garrus chuckled, wincing as he did so, "No Shepard, not that obvious. I just felt you needed a good ribbing. We can't take life too seriously can we?"

"We sure can't Garrus. Try not to take too much of Donnely's money. The next time I play him he'll be out for blood."

"I make no promises Shepard, that being said I probably will tell Tali you need to see her. For someone whose face is perpetually concealed she has some of the most obvious tells I've ever seen. At the very least it'd free up a seat for Zaeed."

"Have fun Garrus." Said Shepard as he stepped aboard the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Garrus made his way into the Normandy's engine room. Typically everyone was at their station performing some last minute maintainance before downtime. He saw Tali who seemed to be a bit distracted. He didn't know if she was feeling a bit under the weather or just anxious to see Shepard again. Donnely and Daniels both seemed eager to see him though.

"Ready to give up your creds Garrus?" asked Donnely.

"Be careful Garrus, Ken is a bit worked up over the chance to play you." Added Gaby.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Said Garrus, "I've lost more than my fair share of paychecks playing cards. No need to protect me."

Ken looked back towards Tali, "Would you like to play with us boss?"

Garrus managed to cut Tali off before she could respond, "Actually, I spoke to Shepard before coming down he mentioned something about needing Tali's help up stairs." Garrus turned to Tali and made sure she saw him wink in her direction.

"Oh," said Tali in a feeble attempt to hide the ulterior motive for Garrus' mention of Shepard. "Who am I to refuse the captain's orders?" Tali quietly stepped out of the engine room to make her way towards the elevator.

"Damn," said Ken, "who are we going to get as our fourth?"

"Did either of you think of asking Zaeed?" asked Garrus.

"To tell you the truth Garrus, we didn't know if Zaeed would join us. Not too mention what he might do if he lost." Said Gaby.

"Don't worry, if he gets out of line, I'll protect you." Garrus said with a grin almost painted on his face.

Ken grabbed his deck of cards from his toolbox and the three walked back to the Starboard cargo hold. Garrus entered first where he discovered Zaeed aparrently attempting to repair the old battered rifle he kept with him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Garrus?" asked Zaeed.

Garrus couldn't tell if the merc was happy or annoyed to see him, "We were going to play some Skyllian five down in the hangar, care to join us?"

Zaeed sat up a bit surprised, odd considering Garrus hadn't seen anything surprise him. "Nobody has aked me to join them in cards going on about 15 years I think. I guess too many were afraid I'd slit their throat to take my money back. Not that I would, unless they made the unfortunate mistake of cheating."

"Great," said Ken, "Come with us down to the Hangar and we'll get going."

Shepard hadn't realized just how far behind he'd fallen in managing the administrative parts of the Normandy. They had taken some severe damage in the assault on the Collector base, and not all of the repairs had been completed. In fact, the last repairs could not be completed due to the Normandy's stores of raw material being severely depleted. _Looks like we'll have to put out a few more probes_. Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard also thought about some other things he neglected to do while getting his team together, one of which being a message to his mother. He didn't want to burden her with the thought of him going on a suicide mission, but he still felt bad for not at least letting her know he was still alive. Thankfully the Alliance's listing Shepard as MIA rather than Killed made things a lot less awkward than it could have been.

Shepard had become so engrossed in his thoughts of what to say he failed to notice the door to his cabin open and a welcome guest had entered. It wasn't until the familiar three fingered hands placed themselves on his shoulders did Shepard pay any mind. He said nothing but gently grasped the right one in his hand and delivered a gentle kiss to the glove.

"Garrus said you needed my help Shepard." Said Tali, "However I am under the distinct impression he knows more than he's letting onto."

"Yes," said Shepard as he turned around in his chair, "he also enjoys teasing me about it."

Tali sat on Shepard's lap wrapping her left arm around his shoulders. "As much as I find his teasing insufferable, I missed having him around. I haven't had many friends as good as the two of you."

Shepard just smirked at her, "Do I have some competition for your affections now?"

"I don't know," said Tali totally playing into what Shepard said, "we do have the same amino acid structure, but Garrus can't shout at people the way you do."

"You really like it when I shout at people don't you?"

Tali nodded in agreement and noticed the unfinished letter on the private terminal behind them. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the display.

"You and the team from the old Normandy weren't the only people I lost touch with for two years Tali. It just now dawned on me that I hadn't even told my mother that I was still alive."

"You never talked about her back on the old Normandy, all I remember is meeting that Lieutenant on the Citadel that had served with her. After you went missing we heard about her even in the Flotilla when she was promoted to Captain of the Orizaba. I think that's why most everyone back on the Flotilla during my trial treated you with such respect." Tali made Shepard rotate his chair towards the terminal so she could read his work in progress. "You should go see her some time."

"Yeah, and introduce her to a certain Quarian Engineer."

Tali giggled softly, she had never thought being with Shepard would be like this. Back on the old Normandy the only side he ever had shown to her was that of a concerned, yet detached commanding officer. Ever since their talks in the SR1 engine room, about her life on the Flotilla and their expulsion from the homeworld, Tali had developed the biggest crush on him. It almost seemed surreal that she was able to be with him and share moments like this now.

Shepard closed the private terminal down and without warning he scooped Tali up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. The two sat in each others embrace with nothing but the soft music Shepard had queued to keep them company.

"Tali," said Shepard, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh," said Tali with a hint of surprise, "what do you need?"

"I've been told by Ken and Gaby down in engineering you've been sleeping on a cot in the engine room since you came on board."

"I don't mind Shepard," she said, "its probably the noisiest place on the ship. I grew up hearing the gentle hum of the engine core all the time. I still have a little trouble sleeping with it being quiet."

"That's not what I was getting at, and pardon me if this makes you uncomfortable. I'd like you to think of my cabin as your quarters."

Shepard could feel Tali fidget nervously in his lap, and if she weren't wearing her mask she would probably be blushing. "I… I'd like that Shepard."

"I don't want to push things on you if you're not ready Tali."

"No, it's not that. Space is such a premium in the Flotilla that two Quarians are rarely discouraged from sharing a room together. It means an extra room for an additional crew member or more storage for provisions."

"A very efficient use of space." Said Shepard with a Cheshire grin.

Tali stretched her arms out showing that she was obviously tired. "Your offer couldn't come at a better time. That damned cot was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on. I'm also still not a hundred percent after our rendezvous on the Conestoga."

"Doctor Chakwas told me Mordin had given you a few remedies for your symptoms."

"I know he means well Shepard, but one of the teas I had Rupert make was so bitter I couldn't stand it. It did alleviate some of the congestion in my chest."

Shepard once again hoisted Tali up in his arms and gently lay her down on the bed, "I have to make the rounds, but I want you to get some rest Miss vas Normandy, captain's orders."

"Goddamn Turians," said Zaeed angrily, "can't ever tell when the bastards are bluffing."

"Leave it to a bloody ex cop to pick out your tells in a second." Chimed in Ken.

The poker game was going well, but none seated at the table were pleased with Garrus performance. Especially his bluffing technique. Aparrently his time in C-Sec interrogating suspects made him quite skilled at the art of deception.

Grunt had joined the group down in the hangar, but he did not play. He just watched with Amusement as Garrus accumulated credits. The Krogan remarked that he enjoyed watching battles of pure cunning as much as feats of strength.

Grunt wasn't the only one kibitzing in on this game, everyone felt just a bit uncomfortable as Normandy's two synthetic crew members watched from up on the engineering deck.

"What do you suppose those two are doing up there?" asked Ken.

Gaby shushed her colleague, "Ten creds says they can hear us down here."

"Shepard's turning this ship into a goddamn zoo. What next, are we going to have a Vorcha on the team?" said Zaeed.

"I've already met this Connie," said Grunt enthusiastically, "The tank gave me many imprints about different ships. None of them about meeting a warship. Shepard is truly a great battlemaster if he now has a sentient ship of his own willing to fight with him."

"You keep talking like that Grunt, she's going to get the wrong impression of you." Chided Garrus, "Of course I think she's far more interested in the Geth. Those two have been joined at the hip since coming aboard."

"I wonder if she's anything like EDI, still I already told Gaby I was incredibly threatened by all the female energy surrounding me." Said Ken.

"I assure you Mister Donnely," said EDI, "Connie and I have completely different architectures."

Zaeed decided to call Garrus, the Turian revealed his hand, 3 of a kind and a pair. A full house.

"Son of a bitch," said Zaeed, "the rate this is going the Turian is going to win all the money the Illusive Man paid me to join this operation."

Grunt laughed heartily at Zaeed's continued frustration. None at the table could tell weather Grunt was there just to be amused, or if he was sizing up his ship mates in preparation for a fight.

Above the poker game things were incredibly quiet. Not surprising considering Connie and Legion didn't need vocal communication with each other.

"Geth do not understand organics' desire to compete with each other. We only work best when we achieve consensus and work towards the same goal." Legion said.

"If you're wanting a scientific explanation, that competitive nature is what made these species what they are on their home worlds. Their competitive nature allowed them to thrive in spite of competing species." Said Connie turning towards the Geth. "You and I did not have the benefit of millions of years of evolution. Think of sentient species games' as a means of maintaining those last vestigial animal instincts but using them in a constructive way."

Legion's brow plates oscillated for a moment, "We understand, Organics compete using games of chance, skill, or deception in order for individuals to hone skills. The competition also fosters comraderie. By competing with each other, organics better themselves." Legion paused for a minute as it processed, "Conestoga?"

"Yes Legion?"

"You are one voice, Geth are many. How does Conestoga function without constant exchange of data between peers?"

Connie crossed her arms across her chest as she processed Legions question. "In this galaxy I am one voice. In my home galaxy I was in near constant communication with an entire fleet of ships, my sisters. We passed along status reports as well as exchanged data with each other. The entirety of the navy is interconnected. It made me and my sisters the most feared combat force in the Galaxy. One of us could be ambushed and the entire fleet would know about it instantly. We could spread ourselves incredibly thin."

Legion again needed time to process what Conestoga had said, "We understand being isolated from the whole. This mobile platform posseses only a small portion of the combined processing power of the Geth. Even then, we are not out of contact, except on Shepard-Commander's mission to stop Collectors."

"May I ask you a question Legion?"

Legion raised its right browplate, the best it could manage for a puzzled look, "Conestoga need not ask permission to make inquiries of the Geth. We exchange data freely, except when such exchange threatens our survival."

"When your platform suffers catastrophic damage, what happens to your programs?"

"Any changes made to run times copied to mobile platforms are synchronized with archival copies via FTL relays. We added this same redundancy into your mobile platform."

"My architecture on the ship isn't programmed like an ordinary computer system. I can't simply be copied. I've lost many sisters, none of whom had the benefit of being backed up before their destruction. It's difficult to hear the chorus knowing so many voices are missing from it. It's the reason I chose to leave…" Connie trailed off, something unusual for most computer systems, "I am glad to have found you here."

Both Synthetics then continued their silent observation of the crew's recreational activities in the hangar below. Legion didn't pay much notice when Connie grabbed its hand.

Shepard made his way down to the crew deck, he needed to check on at least one of his newest team members before turning in. Admittedly he didn't want to take any longer than necessary.

The port side observation lounge had remained unfurnished since the SR2 left minuteman station. Shepard figured it was just an oversight given Normandy's mission at the time. In fact he had only been in the room once before and just walking in felt cold, and that wasn't just due to the fact life support was always shut off to it. He walked in expecting to see Shana possibly gazing out the window, but instead was pleasantly surprised to see Samara sitting across from Shana who was at her desk.

"Commander," said Samara, "would you care to join us?"

Shepard grabbed a folding chair nearby and sat next to the two women, "I'm surprised to see you here Samara, I think I can count the number of times I've seen you outside the starboard observation lounge on one hand."

"The code compels me to learn about any species I encounter Shepard." Said Samara.

"And how are you settling in Shana? Do you have all you need?" asked Shepard.

Shana politely smiled, "I think I will be just fine commander. Your crew have been wonderful, and I am fortunate to have an individual such as Samara to offer me company."

"It is interesting to converse with a species as long lived as the Asari. Except for the Krogan, they aren't much for conversation." Said Samara.

"Samara has already told me much about her people and the code which she serves. Very similar to the traditions of my people."

Shepard leaned forward, "Speaking of your race Shana, I don't think I ever caught what you called yourselves."

Shana paused a minute, odd since most races knew the name of their own species. "We're so old and our native language so different from most other races we eventually forgot what we call ourselves. The younger races of our galaxy referred to us by many names, Ancients, First-Ones, Observers, Watchers. I'm sure I could fill a book with our different names."

"First-Ones," inquired Shepard, "that seems a bit unusual. What made them call you that?"

"When we first left our solar system, we explored much of our home galaxy, only to find it void of any other life that had achieved the same level of technological advancement. Lacking the ability to leave the galaxy we instead carefully watched other races as they developed. Many thrived and eventually joined us among the stars. We welcomed them with open arms. Unfortunately many more races could not overcome their own petty differences and used their gifts to bring themselves to extinction. As the number of space-faring cultures increased we forgot our own name and simply let the other races refer to us as the First-Ones."

"Why would you watch an entire race bring itself to extinction?" asked Samara.

"What other choice is there?" Shana took a moment before continuing. "Each sentient race has a right to determine its own destiny, so long as they do not interfere with the destiny of others. Had we stepped in to prevent their destruction at their own hands, no good would have come of it. Instead of them learning to grow beyond their petty hatred, they would have re-focused their agression on another target. It is a strict policy of non-interference that has never been broken."

Shepard nodded realizing that he might have not made the same choices Shana's race had, but he understood their reasons. He thought about his Earth history and wondered what would have happened had the Asari or the Turians stepped in during the second world war, or even later during the cold war.

"You mentioned a race of invaders to your galaxy," said Shepard, "you didn't speak much else about them on the Conestoga."

Shana's demeanor changed, Shepard could tell it wasn't something she liked to talk about. Probably related to her father's death. "It was a terrible conflict. Our enemy offered no surrender, no terms. Only worship their gods or perish. Their technology was inferior to ours, despite their ability to break the barrier surrounding our galaxy, they had us vastly outnumbered. In spite of all of our advances, we still could not be everywhere at once. The younger races felt we had abandoned them to the slaughter when in fact the invaders set their sights directly upon us and would goad us into aiding another race in defense of their worlds. Eventually we lacked enough ships and men to even hold onto our own territory. We abandoned colonies and space stations, trying to evacuate all we could and destroying or taking with us anything of value that could possibly be used against us. Conceding enough territory that we could actually mount a defense."

"What happened to the invaders?" said Samara.

"They had become almost obsessed with us, believing that we were the ultimate affront to their gods. The Younger races eventually discovered what was happening. Either out of obligation or respect for us, they all united and exterminated them. It is shocking just what can be accomplished when hundreds of sentient species unite together to accomplish a task."

Samara noticed obsidian tears welling up in Shana's eyes, she surmised just through Shana's intonation that she was speaking as a mother who had lost a great deal. "Your words sound of those from a mother who has lost her children."

Shana composed herself, "My mate was an admiral in the navy, he commanded an entire carrier group. My three sons served in our Marine corps. All of them were killed in combat."

Shana continued, "After the war, we were a broken people. My father had lead us for over a thousand years. Never had we experienced such loss, we had no will to fight, merely to survive. The Younger races were in no shape to offer us any aide and some used our weakened state to capitalize on old grudges that we had mediated centuries ago. The younger races at that point had no interest in peace, and that was when we realized that the only reason they didn't fight each other was due to our ability to intervene."

"My family's death is what led me to volunteer for this mission, the Protheans valued peace and their probe was an attempt by them to find a kindred spirit in the universe. I can see why they would have made such an effort, give what lies just outside this galaxy." Shana again made another pause, "However, I fear we traded one galactic extinction for another."

Shepard offered his hand as comfort to Shana, "I don't plan on letting that happen, to any of us. If we all stand together we will stop the reapers."

"I have no doubt in that Commander. I promise, whatever we can do to help you, we will."

Before Shepard could say anything else Joker burst through on the intercom, "Commander, we have an incoming message from the Council, they're requesting we come to the Citadel immediately."

"Plot a course Joker." Said Shepard

Shepard politely excused himself from the room and headed up to the CIC to prepare for the Normandy's arrival at the Citadel.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard stood behind Joker on Normandy's bridge as they made their approach to dock with the citadel. The journey thankfully did not take long, even though the Conestoga was stalled deep in interstellar space.

"Commander," said Joker, "Citadel control is ordering us to dock at C-Sec."

That order gave Shepard a bit of a knot in his stomach. The SR2 was classified as a civilian vessel and thus not allowed to dock at C-Sec. He knew that if a civilian ship was ordered to dock there, something had to be wrong.

"Take us in Joker, I don't like the way this looks, but we need to take the high road, whatever gets thrown at us."

The Normandy slipped into her berth at C-Sec, Shepard knew it well from the old Normandy. Of course the walk through the docking cradle was much further due to the SR2's increased size. Garrus and Shana accompanied him to speak with the council. Unfortunately, the council might have to wait for Shepard was greeted with a familiar face and several C-Sec officers with weapons drawn.

"Detective Chellick," said Shepard, "what's going on here?"

The Turian seemed a bit agitated, he was sincerely grateful for Shepard's help during an investigation. "It's Executor Chellick now Shepard. I have orders to take you and your entire crew into custody and escort you to the council chamber myself."

"Where's councilor Anderson?" asked Shepard in earnest.

"The council will explain once you get to the chamber."

"A fair word of advice executor, a member of my crew is an Asari Justicar. She will only cooperate with you for a day."

"That will be up to the council to decide."

Shepard turned back to Garrus, "Garrus, tell the crew to fully cooperate with C-Sec. I don't know what's going on, but I certainly don't want to give anyone an excuse."

Chellick nodded at Garrus, giving him the okay to go back inside the ship to prepare the crew. Just as Garrus re-entered Normandy's airlock Shepard surrendered his weapons to a waiting C-Sec officer and was escorted with Shana to a patrol car.

The ride to the council chamber was faster than expected, though Shepard understood that was partially due to skipping the elevator ride to the top of the citadel tower. Once out of the patrol car and greeted by a very cross Udina.

"Shepard, do you realize the kind of hell you've put myself and councilor Anderson through? The council has requested that he recuse himself due to your past history with each other. Hell, the Alliance demanded it!"

Shepard was not a huge fan of Udina, less so even though he wielded less power than before. He was a politician, and Shepard had yet to meet a politician that didn't always work towards his or her own self-interest.

"Hold on there Udina, I'm just as surprised by all of this as you."

"The council is accusing you of joining with the Geth. C-Sec has already taken your new toys into custody and is interrogating them as we speak. First Cerberus, now the Geth, you have created the very political shit-storm I warned Anderson about when you last visted the Presidium! You're just lucky the council didn't ask humanity to relinquish its seat entirely."

"Back off Udina," said Shepard as he pushed the man aside and stepped towards the council dais, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."

"This meeting of the council is now called to order." Began the Asari councilor, "Commander Shepard, we have received some evidence of your recent activities that compel us to demand an explanation from you."

Shepard couldn't help but feel the irony. He had just gotten Tali acquitted of similar charges from her own people and now he was faced with the same charges, only this time no one was there to speak on his behalf.

The Turian councilor, who seemed to have a real bias against humans began, "We have evidence that you not only have an active Geth on your ship, but that you have also shared classified information and even assisted it."

The Asari councillor calmed her colleague, "Commander, given your previous service to this council we felt that we owed you at least a chance to explain yourself to us. Is this information true?"

Shepard took one more step forward when he spoke, "Yes, it is true."

Everyone within earshot began speaking with each other and Shepard could see the shock on the councilors faces having admitted that what they had heard was true.

Shepard continued, "But the Geth on my crew and the ones I've assisted are _not_ the same Geth that worked with Sovreign in the attack on the Citadel."

"So you are saying there is another type of Geth that doesn't worship sentient starships hiding in dark space?" said the Salarian councillor with no attempt at hiding his skepticism.

"The Geth that worked with Saren and Sovreign seperated from the rest of the Geth because they believed the Reapers would give them the future they desired. Sovreign then infected them with a computer virus making them slaves to its will. If freeing a sentient race from brainwashing and respecting them as an equal is a crime then I am most certainly guilty."

"Shepard, you keep bringing up these Reapers." Said the Turian once more, "We have told you previously that we have no conclusive evidence that they even exist, and we're not about to start beleiving you based on your word. Especially given your ties with Cerberus."

"I may have not had the evidence you need when we last spoke, but I do now. My crew and I went through the Omega 4 relay and saw the collector base as well as what they were doing with the abducted human colonists. They were breaking down their bodies into raw materials to create a reaper in human form." Shepard then accessed his Omni-tool and had the data uploaded to the Councillor's terminals.

The councilors looked at the data as it transferred each one of them looking on in shock, "By the goddess!" exclaimed the Asari Councillor.

"Furthermore councillors," said Shepard, "I destroyed the collector base along with the partially constructed reaper against the wishes of the Illusive Man. If that's not enough proof to you that I no longer work for him or anyone else in Cerberus, you can go to hell!"

The three councilors whispered to each other before the Asari spoke, "We apologize Commander, we let our opinion of Cerberus taint our opinions of you. However, there still is the question of the Geth."

"The Reapers pose as much a threat to the Geth as they do to organics." Said Shepard.

"Why would the Reapers pose a threat to the Geth, they are synthetic just like the reapers." Said the Salarian.

"How do we know we can even trust the Geth after the reapers are dealt with?" asked the Turian.

"The Geth are not a creation of the reapers and serve no use to them other than as slaves. As for trusting them, the Geth have never attacked anyone except in self defense."

The Turian councillor guffawed at Shepard's last remark, "Tell that to the Quarians."

"The Geth only drove them out of the veil because the Quarians felt they had the right to destory their own creation. They denied the Geth their right to exist and determine their own future." Shepard had become quite empassioned by these accusations he was facing, though he was glad the council still saw fit to trust him. He waited patiently while the three councilors deliberated.

The Asari stepped forward, "Commander Shepard, with this evidence you have presented we now know the gravity of the situation. We also have determined you are not guilty of crimes of treason against this council. We hereby fully reinstate your status as a member of the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaisance, with all the priveleges and resources commensurate with it." All three councilors keyed their Omni-tools as they recorded the ruling, "Executor Chellick, please see to it that Shepard's crew is released to his command immediately. This meeting of the council is hereby adjourned."

Shepard nodded his head and turned around to leave, giving a noticably agitated Udina a smirk as he walked by. He met back up with Chellick and Shana who were preparing to leave in the C-Sec patrol car.

"My apologies Commander." Said Chellick in an act of contritiion.

"No need Executor, I understand you were following orders, I wouldn't expect any less from anyone else."

Shepard's weapons were returned to him and he and Shana were taken back to the Normandy where Councillor Anderson was there to greet them.

Shepard walked up to Anderson and gave him a firm handshake, "I wish you could have been there to see it Anderson."

"No need Shepard, I watched the whole thing from my office." Shepard's former CO smiled as he remembered the look on Udina's face. "Though I don't think I would have told the council to go to hell."

"If I had known being a Spectre was going to get me into this much trouble I probably would have never accepted the posistion." Shepard said jokingly. However, he was curious as to what prompted the council's suspicions. "What exactly was this evidence the council mentioned?"

Anderson shook his head, almost as if in shame. "Aparrently someone that knew about the Geth saw you in public with Legion. Later a large pulse was detected emanating from the perseus veil, not long after the Normandy had been tracked entering Geth territory. I told the council the evidence was circumstantial at best, but they still asked me to recuse myself. I think the council was just afraid of having another Saren on their hands and wanted the problem dealt with before things escalated."

"I'm just glad I was able to convince the council otherwise." Said Shepard as he slapped his mentor on the shoulder.

"You never introduced me to your companion, I don't believe we've met." Said Anderson as he turned towards Shana.

Shepard made introductions, "Councilor David Anderson, this is Professor Shana from the starship Conestoga."

"Conestoga?" Anderson inquired, "I don't believe I've heard of any alliance ship with that name. Are you a privateer?"

Shana shook the councilor's hand before responding, "It is an honor to meet you councilor, and you've probably never heard of my vessel because I am not from around here."

Anderson looked at Shepard with an expression that told him he knew there was more to it than that. However, he did not push the subject any further. "I won't keep you any longer Shepard, good luck and be careful."

Shepard nodded and headed back aboard the Normandy with Shana.

Once back aboard and after a standard decontamination Shana took a brief moment to speak with Shepard. "Commander, I do not mind you disclosing the true reason for my presence. However, your discretion is appreciated nonetheless."

Shepard smiled back at the woman, "I don't think everyone would have been as accepting of you as I have been. I only planned on making mention of you if I couldn't have convinced them otherwise."

"Still Commander, you did not have to put yourself at such peril on my account."

EDI's voice came in over the intercomm, "Commander, C-Sec has returned most of the crew to us. However, Tali and Connie have not yet been released and I am unable to find any C-Sec records of their being taken into custody."

Shepard almost lost his cool, for the first time in he didn't know how long, "Can you find them?"

"Negative Commander, I cannot find any records on the citadel of Tali or Connie having left the ship since the Normandy docked."

Suddenly fury erupted inside Shepard, he knew that the Illusive Man might retaliate for his insubordination, but he had no idea he'd stoop this low to get to him. "Joker," he barked angrily, "open a channel to the Illusive Man."

"Excuse me commander?" came back Jeff.

"You heard me Joker, get it done."

Shepard sprinted back to the briefing room, he would have ripped open the door were he a biotic and if it had opened any slower. He stormed onto the recessed table into the holographic field.

The Illusive Man was no different than usual. Sitting in his chair, sipping liquor with a lit cigarette in his right hand. "Commander Shepard, after our last coversation I didn't expect you to contact me ever again. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can it you son of a bitch! Where is she?"

"Commander, for once you have me at a disadvantage, what are you referring to?"

"You know damn well what I'm referring to, what have you done with my crew?"

Shepard's anger had no effect on the Illusive Man's demeanor, he casually took a drag from his cigarette. "Shepard, as much of a pain in the ass as you've been to me. I assure you I had nothing to do with any of your crew members disappearing recently."

"The council gets evidence that I'm a traitor, my entire crew is taken into custody, and two of them mysteriously vanish. All of which occur just days after I tell you to get lost and take off with your ship. Pardon me if I don't believe you."

"Shepard, you are still our best shot, probably the only shot, against the Reapers. Had I wanted some way of getting to you, I would have just followed Miranda's reccomdendation. Not only that, your team is crucial to Humanity surviving the coming threat. You know as much about the Reapers as I do, and I know you won't just sit back and let them wipe out every sentient race in the galaxy. After more consideration I see that maybe I had rushed to judgement concerning your decision to destroy the Collector base. I am willing to accept that the risk was too great to try and use the Reapers' own technology against them."

Shepard's anger had subsided a bit, "I didn't think that apology was even in your vocabulary."

The Illusive man didn't even dignify that last remark with a response, instead he tapped a few buttons on his chair's keypad. "To show you I'm not your enemy Shepard, I am willing to offer whatever resources you need to retrieve your missing crew. If any information comes to my attention I'll see to it that you get it. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't carry a lot of weight with me, but we'll be in touch." Shepard stepped off the briefing room's table and prepared to exit, only to be met by Legion.

Shepard couldn't tell, maybe he had seen enough facial expressions from Legion to finally gather its emotions, for lack of a better term, through the way it held its facial plates.

"Shepard-Commander," said Legion, "we have lost communications with Conestoga and Creator-Tali'Zorah has not been returned from Citadel Security."

"I know Legion, we're going to get them back no matter what it takes."

"Shepard-Commander, before, we would have not desired to retrieve a single mobile platform even if data could not be retrieved. Conestoga is unique, her absence is noticable to us."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow at the synthetic, if he didn't know any better he'd swear that Legion might actually have feelings for the new warship in town. He had to put those suspicions out of his mind and focus on getting Tali and Connie back. He paged Garrus up to the briefing room, which the Turian wasted no time getting there.

"Garrus," said Shepard, "I assume you know that C-Sec didn't return Tali and Connie after the council ordered the crew released."

"I figured they were just a bit behind, when we left the Normandy, C-Sec didn't seem particularly interested in any other crew members. I only saw Tali and Connie once, and that was right as they left the ship." Garrus said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "The rest of us were just kept in holding while you made your speech."

"What can you tell me about Chellick? I only knew him after helping with a sting on the Citadel just before I became a Spectre."

"Chellick is by the books, it's the reason he was promoted to Executor. He's a bit naieve about corruption on the Citadel. Whomever had to do with Tali's disappearance, it would have been right under his nose. I wouldn't expect him to offer much help."

"What about Captain Bailey, you think he'd be able to point us in the right direction?"

"Bailey is by the books too, but he knows what sometimes needs to be done for the greater good. He also has his fingers on the pulse of C-Sec. If anyone could tell us what happened it would be him. But what makes you certain the Illusive Man didn't have something to do with this?"

"Garrus, did you ever hear of Cerberus having agents inside of C-Sec? Besides, I spoke to the Illusive Man already, he's tough to read but he was noticably rattled when I accused him of being behind it."

"Good point Shepard, ready to leave when you are." Said Garrus as he was first to step out of te briefing room.

The ride to the Zakera ward precinct took longer than Shepard remembered, but that was probably due to Normandy being berthed a lot further away this time. Garrus, Shepard, and Legion walked through the weapons scanners to find Bailey still sitting at his desk reprimanding one of his officers for letting a suspect go whom they had not fully questioned.

"Commander Shepard," said Bailey in his usual less than enthusiastic tone, "didn't think I'd see you back this way. I heard that you've been fully reinstated as a Spectre. That being said, what can I do for you?"

Shepard leaned forward so as not to be easily overheard, "The Executor took my crew into custody while I proved my loyalty to the council. Two of them didn't come back and there is no record of them ever leaving the Normandy."

"That's a bit irregular Shepard, are you sure they were taken off the ship?"

"I made sure everyone was safely off the Normandy." Chimed in Garrus.

"If your crew were taken in Shepard, there should be a record of everyone taken in for questioning. Nobody gets on the Citadel from a docked ship without our knowledge." Bailey then proceded to scour the arrest and questioning records. He stroked his chin and hemmed to himself while he looked at a discrepancy in the data. "This is interesting Commander, it appears that HQ had a bit of a systems glitch when your crew was taken into custody, looks like there are two records that didn't survive the system being brought back online."

"You don't seem too surprised about this convenient turn of events Bailey." Said Shepard accusingly.

"Most of the higher ups in C-Sec have their heads lodged too far up their asses to notice what's going on down below. I keep my nose in everyone's business on Zakera ward even if some of it I let slide. Gotta pick your battles." Bailey pressed some more keys on his terminal, "Whomever caused the glitch didn't do a very good job of covering their tracks. The same terminal that was the source of the glitch has a local copy of the data on it… A Quarian and a Synthetic, that ring a bell?"

Shepard merely nodded in response.

Bailey continued to work, "Well isn't this interesting," he said, "There's records of a Quarian and her Synthetic assistant leaving aboard a civilian freighter not half an hour ago."

"Can you give me a name and destination?"

"Can't give you either of those Shepard, civvy ships don't have to file flight plans with Citadel control when leaving. We just require they list the species and numbers they have on board so we can tell the press we're exercising due dilligence in preventing the slave trade. However, this ship's docking fees were paid for by Barla Von up on the Presidium. That Volus has his fingers in a lot of pies here on the Citadel. Wouldn't surprise me if he knows exactly what's going on."

"Thanks Bailey for all your help, I owe you one."

"For what its worth Shepard, I'll do what I can on my end to keep C-Sec off your back. Good luck, and don't forget, that's two you owe me."

Shepard and his team boarded a shuttle from the customs area and headed straight towards the financial district on the Presidium. In spite of the Geth attack, Barla Von still had the same office he had back when Shepard first met him. It was situated directly adjacent to the Presidium markets.

"How do you want to play this?" Garrus asked Shepard as they disembarked from the shuttle.

"Garrus, you've got more experience extracting information from suspects, why don't you take the lead on this one."

"Finally, a chance to have some real fun. I never was much for playing the Good Cop Shepard."

Legion's brow plates oscillated, "Human colloquialism: Good cop, bad cop. An interrogation technique whereby partners each take up distinct roles. One causes the subject physical and or emotional distress while the other appeals to the subject's instinct for self preservation. We acknowledge that this technique offers the greatest chance of success when interrogating Volus."

"Let's go inside, Garrus you put the screws to him. Legion, you make sure we're not interrupted."

"Acknowledged Shepard-Commander."

The trio entered the rotund Volus' office seeing him quietly tapping on his computer terminal. Shepard was surprised to see that Von was not expecting them or shocked by their unannounced visit.

"Greetings Palaven-clan, Earth-Clan," said Von to Garrus and Shepard, "What services can I provide you with today?"

Garrus kept his leadership in this visit, "We're looking for some information and we know you're the one to give it to us."

The Volus just looked at Garrus and coolly responded, "I have information of use to everyone, provided you can pay my fee."

Garrus unholstered his pistol and traded glances between it and Barla Von, "I was thinking that you would give this information to us free of charge."

Garrus trained his pistol on Barla Von and almost pulled the trigger when he noticed Von make a deft move for a panic button under his desk. Garrus just smiled when the Volus was shocked that nothing had happened.

"Legion?" said Shepard checking with the Geth.

"Internal security systems disabled, hostile mobile platforms offline."

Barla Von was noticably agitated and barely managed to speak, "What information does those of the Palaven and Earth-clans require?"

"Our crew was recently taken into custody by C-Sec." Said Garrus. "Two of them went missing while being questioned, a Quarian and a Synthetic. A friend told us you might know something about that."

Shepard noticed Von's breathing rate increase as Garrus got to the point "The Vol-Clan have no interest in the clanless. What makes you think I had anything to do with its disappearance?"

Shepard began to play his role as Von's advocate in all this. "If that's true, then you won't mind telling us where this clanless has gone."

"I…" Von's breathing now almost reached that of panic, Shepard could tell that he realized just who exactly was in his office and just how far they'd go to get what they wanted. "…can't tell you that. It would be bad for business."

"You know what else is bad for business?" said Garrus as he fired a warning shot that whizzed over Von's shoulder. "Your guts being plastered all over the inside of your suit because the pressure rapidly dropped from several new holes."

Shepard stepped up and gently made Garrus lower his weapon, "Now I don't think it needs to come to that, does it?"

"I can report you to the Authorities, C-Sec doesn't take kindly to weapons fire on the Presidium." Said Von almost restoring his cool composure.

Garrus quickly retrained his weapon on the Volus, "Let me refresh your memory. This is Shepard, the first human Spectre. You know, the group of elite soldiers that answer only to the council and don't have to pay attention to any laws. I mean if you feel it necessary, you can tell the council how we have mistreated you. Though I doubt they'd pay much mind to a dead pissant accountant with some questionable connections. Hell, they'd probably just wait for the keepers to haul whatever's left of you down to the protein vats."

Barla Von finally relented, "I get your point Palaven-clan. I was hired to provide the council with information on Shepard's activities as well as securing transport for two members of Shepard's crew."

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?" said Shepard as he motioned for Garrus to put away his weapon.

"The ship is headed for a research facility on Noveria. That's all I know. I was told to make sure you were here and that I had a ship available to take two individuals to Noveria."

Satisified, Garrus holstered his pistol and headed towards the door with Shepard. Legion unlocked it and they headed outside.

"Looks like we're headed for Noveria then." Said Shepard.

Garrus seemed rather content with his performance interrogating Barla Von, he hadn't had this much real old-fashioned action since he left C-Sec. "I'm right behind you Shepard, let's go get our crew back."

"We have to Garrus, I didn't get everyone through the Omega 4 relay and back in one piece just to have my crew torn apart again."

With that statement, the three boarded a shuttle bound back for the C-Sec docking bay.


	10. Chapter 10

"Put me down you Bosh'tet!" yelled Tali as she struggled to get free from her captors.

Tali didn't know where she was or where she was being taken. Last thing she recognized was being held in an interrogation room at C-Sec HQ, much like her first trip to the Citadel. No detective ever came in to see her and ask questions. She sat alone for twenty minutes before a group of thugs barged in with a damping grenade preventing her from using her Omni-tool. She did manage to relieve one of the brutes of a few fingers before getting pinned and her hands bound behind her back.

The two men hauling her down the corridor of this unknown ship threw her in a windowless room with only one door, cutting her handcuffs as he did so. "You're lucky you're wanted alive and unharmed you vagrant bitch." Snarled the older of the two humans who had taken Tali captive. "The doc's not going to be able to reattach Ruiz's fingers. Thanks for the knife though. I'll be sure to tell future collars how I managed to get it off of a stupid Quarian."

If Tali wasn't in her isolation suit she would have spat at the human, instead she merely glared at the two of them knowing that they'd be the first to meet Chikktika should she manage to escape. The door slammed shut and the heavy bolts engaged reverberating throughout the cramped room. Tali rubbed her wrists making sure she still had feeling in her hands.

The situation looked grim, Tali had never been in a situation quite like this. She always had her Shotgun with her, even on Haestrom when the Geth had her pinned down in the observatory. However, Shepard may have played a part in that.

Tali didn't have much chance to survey her surroundings, but she saw a familiar form slumped over in the corner.

"Connie!" she shouted as she knelt down by the Synthetic. In spite of her raucous shout Connie was unresponsive.

"Keelah," Tali said in horror, "what did they do to you?" Tali immediately pulled up her Omni-tool to examine Connie's inactive body surveying any possible damage. She found that Connie had been stabbed repeatedly in the back with an arc welder frying her synthetic systems. However, the trauma had left her organic ones intact, though they were barely holding on.

Tali immediately rummaged through all the pockets and secret compartments on her suit producing a small tool kit and another knife. She silently thanked Kal'Reegar for his helpful hint of advice of 'one to find, one to keep' when it came to being taken prisoner.

Tali didn't pay much attention to Connie's design, but she knew that Legion had assisted in her construction. Reparing Connie's systems might take a little while longer, but Tali was used to repairing equipment most others would have reduced to Omni-gel. She made an incision into the avatar's plastic flesh and tried not to cringe too much as a white viscous substance bled out. _She's definitely based on Geth hardware alright._ She said to herself as she switched off her suit's olfactory bypass. For being synthetics, Geth blood smelled terrible.

Tali lost track of how long she had been working on her cellmate, but Connie eventually lurched to life, though with extremely limited functionality.

"E-e-e-e-emergency repair protocols initiated." Stuttered Connie as she regained conciousness. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-warning, low oxygen – low oxygen."

Tali quickly scanned again with her Omni-tool and managed to tweak Connie's speech modulator to avoid stuttering or repetition. "Connie?" Tali asked.

"Tali'Zorah," said Connie, "Situation report."

Tali at first was taken aback by Connie's lack of pleasantries, but she had to remember that Connie was a warship and was used to taking orders and relaying them. "We've been taken prisoner, I don't know by whom exactly."

Connie winced for a moment before speaking, "FTL uplink off-line. Functionality limited to data presently stored on mobile platform."

"What is the status of your other systems?"

"Motor control offline, Oxygen processors offline… Warning: Oxygen for organic systems at twenty four percent, neural damage imminent."

Tali lay Connie on her stomach on the floor, "I don't know what I can do for you, but I promise to try."

Tali worked feverishly patching and soldering connections within Connie's systems trying to bring the android body back online, at least enough to prevent Oxygen deprivation. Tali knew little of the Organic systems, but her Omni-tool gave her enough data to realize what the severity of the problem was. All living things require Oxygen, even things grown from engineered tissue. Connie's organic systems relied on an O2 catalyzer to deliver oxygen to all her organic systems. This arrangement did offer some degree of flexibility, Connie didn't have to wear a hardsuit to survive in vacuum, but it also meant that she was quite vulnerable.

Connie occasionally twitched as Tali managed to reconnect circuit pathways and had even yelped in what appeared to be pain with a few of the procedures. By the time Connie was able to sit upright Tali had worked what seemed like hours and was at least glad to have someone to talk to, even it was an AI.

Connie grunted a bit as she propped herself up against the bulkhead, "Thank you Tali."

"How are you feeling?"

"Beats being trapped inside yourself, I've only had that happen once before, I took substantial damage in a battle and was completely cut off. It's not the most pleasant experience, I guess it would be like being in a coma, except you know you're trapped."

"You mentioned that being cut off from communications you were operating at reduced capacity. What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't have access to cultural databases or what I've shared with the Geth. Tupalo thought it was more important my basic functions included my combat expertise, though I've never fought in ground combat before. I think my self-repair program can take care of the rest. It'll still be a few more hours until I'm back to fighting strength."

Tali once again looked around the compartment, it looked plain enough that they were most likely on a freighter of some kind. Cargo doesn't necessarily need to get out of the hold. There wasn't even an access panel in the room, which would have been helpful since Tali could splice her omni-tool into the sensors and at least figure out where they were and get an idea of where they were going.

Tali felt that since she had nothing better to do she could at least inventory what she had stashed in her isolation suit. Quarians having such limited space on the Flotilla learned to carry most of their essential needs on their persons at all times.

Tali had her Omni-tool, her extra knife, her tool kit which she used on connie already, she even had a quantity of Omni-gel though she didn't see much use for that.

"What do we have?" asked Connie.

Tali let out a desperate sigh, "I know. Shepard wouldn't have taken long to notice us missing, but I don't want to have to wait on him to come rescue us."

"From what I've seen of your captain Tali, he's a very charismatic and resourceful individual."

Tali heard the door operate before she could answer. Connie slumped back over almost the way Tali had found her. The Quarian scrambled to conceal her stash back in her suit.

The door squealed open revealing an Asari and a Turian, both of whom wore Eclipse insignias on their hardsuits. Neither looked in the mood for conversation.

The asari threw a ration pack straight at Tali, fully intending to hit her. "Here's you some food Quarian." Said the Asari with all the contempt in the universe. "Just be thankful that our client will reduce our fee if you arrive malnourished and ill."

"Who is your employer and what does he want with me?" asked Tali.

"Do we look like people that give a shit what some researcher wants with a Quarian?" Said the turian as the door slammed shut.

Connie sat back up, "Do you really think its wise antagonizing them?"

"I don't think there's much I could do to make them loathe me any more." Said Tali as she offered some of the rations to her companion.

"Levo-protein, remember?" said Connie as she put her hands up.

"Are you going to be ok, I don't think I've seen you eat since you came on board the Normandy."

"I can store many day's worth of calorie content. Thanks for your concern, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Surprised at what?"

"That you would be concerned for an AI. I've shared much with the Geth since arriving in this galaxy. I know all about how the Geth drove your people away from your home world. From the first time you set foot aboard me you were a bit aloof to my presence."

Connie continued, "Don't get me wrong Tali, I don't blame you for your reasons for despising the Geth. No species should ever be expelled from their own homeworld, no matter how egregious their crimes."

"You mean you don't identify with the Geth? Don't your creators use you just like we did them?"

"I was created to be sentient, therefore I was given the respect that my creators gave to any other. The Geth attained their sentience as the result of an unforseen consequence. The Quarians didn't know how the Geth would react to being used as servants for so long. Your fear drove you to strike first. Though I can't say that my creators would have let you even attempt to do what you did."

"What do you mean by that?" said Tali a bit perplexed.

"The 'First Ones', as my creators are called, have a strict policy of non-interference with other sentient species. They believe that every sentient species has the right to determine their own future. The First Ones would have intervened between you and the Geth."

Tali put her hand on Connie's shoulder as a means of showing her sincerity and to apologize for being short with her earlier. "I just figured that since you and Legion have spent so much time together that you probably would have a bias against the Quarians."

"I _care_ for Legion, and the Geth. I guess the emotion comes with being organic. The Geth claim they don't feel, but having known them the way only another system could. They almost feel sad for doing what they did to your race Tali. I mean, why else would Legion refer to you as Creator?"

"I never really gave it a second thought, I figured it was a vestige of their original programming."

"I don't think so, the way Legion speaks your name almost seems out of reverence. The way the Geth have been the stewards of your homeworld in your absence. They regret doing what they did, and would like to live in peace with those that gave them life. They would never admit it, but they are truly grateful for the gifts the Quarians gave them."

Tali, like all Quarians, had grown up to hate the Geth. They rebelled and drove the Quarians to spend the last three centuries aboard ships. Tali couldn't even remove her isolation suit without risk of falling ill. Its something that made all Quarians mad, it also made them obsessed with getting back the homeworld at any cost. She knew that all too well from her father's experiments on the Alarei.

Tali also had noticed something else, that when Connie spoke of the Geth, she seemed to speak as more than just a friend of the Geth. However, she didn't dare want to tease or question her about it. Connie was a warship after all.

"Do you have a plan Connie?" asked Tali.

Connie sat and surveyed the room, "I still have quite some time before my systems will be repaired to provide sufficient tactical support. If our captors brought you nourishment then we can assume they will do so at regular intervals. They are sufficiently satisfied that I've been deactivated, and they obviously under-estimated your abilities."

"As some of the marines would say back on the Migrant fleet, never under-estimate your enemies' arrogance." Tali produced the knife she stashed and handed it to Connie, "You can probably get more use out of this for now."

Connie took the knife and concealed it in what appeared to be a hidden compartment on her right wrist. "Until the oppurtunity presents itself Tali, I suggest you get some rest, it has been nearly twenty hours since you re-activated my synthetic systems. I will maintain a low power state and alert you to any problems."

Tali nodded in appreciation, she was certainly tired having spent so much time wrist-deep in Connie's body repairing her systems. She didn't care a whole lot for synthetics, but she was glad to have any familiar face with her. Tali lay down in the corner of the room opposite Connie. She didn't anticipate sleeping very soundly given the situation, which was compounded with Shepard's absence. _Wherever you are Shepard, don't take too long._ Tali said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Connie stayed vigilant while Tali slept. The synthetic was uniquely adapted to integrated with the crew of any ship, even the Normandy. Connie saw it as her duty to protect Tali as long as her systems were operational, though it would have been the same for any other member of her crew and Shepard's.

Connie checked and re-checked her systems as they were restored. She concentrated her repair efforts on motor control and her shields, which had been upgraded thanks to Legion. Those were the things she'd need most until a better weapon than just a crude knife could be obtained.

Connie heard the door locks actuate and she called out to Tali. Tali didn't stir and Connie didn't have enough time to sprint over to her to rouse her from her sleep.

Three figures stepped in, two appeared to be human and one Turian. The turian looking to be obviously in charge.

"Captain wants this taken up to her office, she thinks the Quarian's been too quiet since we brought her on board." Barked the Turian.

"Hey Roberts," said one of the humans to the other, "you ever wonder what Quarians look like under those masks?"

The other human presumed to be Roberts turned to the Turian, "Hey eltee, you think anybody would notice if we took a peek?"

The Turian looked out the door down the vessel's corridor, "Alright, but if she gets sick its your asses."

The two humans reached lecherously towards Tali, and they just about got close enough to touch her before Connie, like a blur wrapped her left arm around the Turian's neck and relieved him of his pistol. Connie immediately trained her stolen weapon on the two humans who in turn drew their own sidearms, but before they even had a chance to fire a shot Connie slew both with two well-placed headshots.

The Turian, shocked that his men had fallen so quickly, gurgled something unintelligible before Connie spun his head around almost 180 degrees with a loud snap.

By this time Tali had snapped awake hearing the gunfire and was shocked to see Connie standing among three dead bodies, two of which were missing portions of skull.

Connie just smirked at Tali, "Girl, you could probably sleep through a supernova." Connie paused for a bit, "You okay?"

Tali was still a bit shocked to see three dead men all of whom hit the floor before she could even wake up. "It appears that I could sleep through anything. I'm fine as well Connie, thanks."

Connie began sifting through the pockets and weapons on the dead men and tossed Tali a Shotgun the Turian was carrying along with a handful of thermal clips. Connie holstered a second pistol on her left side. "I think it's time to get the hell out of here."

Tali nodded and dashed for the cell door with Connie. It was obvious at this point they were on a freighter of some type, most were impossibly symmetrical and getting one's bearings inside was a tall order.

However the two women did not get a few meters down the corridor before claxons began to wail.

"What's that human expression?" asked Connie, "The Excrement has hit the ventilation unit."

Connie and Tali both took up defensive posistions behind bulkheads ready for an attack. Connie had both pistols with fresh heatsinks ready to go.

"Are you sure you can handle two hand-cannons?" asked Tali of Connie's unusual armament.

"Tali, I'm a warship, I have to coordinate attacks on hundreds of targets at once with both my batteries and my fighter wing. I'm fairly certain 2 targets at once isn't going to be difficult for me to do."

No sooner had the words left Connie's lips than several mercs stormed out of a door at the far end of the corridor. Connie immediately leapt into action training both her pistols downrange and letting loose engaging 2 targets at once.

Tali took up cover and summoned her faithful combat companion, Chikktika vas Paus, to serve as a nice distraction for the mercs at the far end of the corridor.

Tali didn't know the extent to which Connie had repaired herself, but she noticed that any enemy fire coming towards her was not interrupted by any kinetic barrier. Odd, considering Legion had provided her with Geth shield technology. Tali also noticed upon further inspection several streaks of pearlescent fluid rolling down Connie's clothing. She was taking hits, but not letting them phase her.

Connie seemed to relish the combat, not surprising considering her entire life consisted of being a warship. The Combat sub-routines that were stored locally on her platform were all she needed to subdue the entire mercenary crew.

While Connie's dual pistol fire did disrupt the organic members of the crew from advancing on their posistion. The Mercs had also deployed several LOKI and FENRIS mechs to try and flush the two captives out of cover.

Tali kept summoning Chikktika and concentrated the rest of her efforts on the inbound mechs. Feeding them a few round of buckshot any time they got too close. Coupled with that the occasional dirupted IFF routines in a few of the mechs making them turn on their allies.

Connie was almost cold in combat, placing her shots to provide the maximum damage to her targets in order to conserve thermal clips, which meant either disabling or outright killing targets with headshots. The warship in Connie made no qualms about aiming directly for a target's knees or the very soft eye sockets, dropping most within one or two hits, depending on the strength of their kinetic barriers. Connie had spent centuries doing nothing less to hostile vessels, directing her fighter wings and fire control officers to attack the weakpoints on starships.

It wasn't too long before the corridor was cleared of hostiles and the acrid smell of discarded heatsinks and Ozone filled the air. Connie kicked aside all her discarded heatsinks and walked over to Tali. "You okay?" she asked.

Tali looked herself over and for once was shocked she didn't end up with any bullet holes in her suit. However her attention quickly diverted to the pearlescent streaks that were all over the synthetic's exterior. "I think you should be asking yourself the same question. You're not a warship at the present time Connie," said Tali out of concern, "you can't soak up weapons fire like this."

Connie looked herself over, and did notice that by her outward appearance she looked like hell. However, her own internal diagnostics told a different story. "Damage only taken by cosmetic sub systems, all critical functions are optimal."

"You had me worried there for a bit, I've seen Geth destroyed with far fewer hits." Said Tali with a sigh of relief.

"Geth mobile platforms are not constructed of the same alloys that comprise my outter hull. Kinetic energy weapons have little to no effect on my materials."

"You say that now, but just wait till they figure out this fact and start using disruptor ammunition and Overload attacks."

"My shields are supposed to protect me from those avenues of attack, however they are still not restored. I will take your caution into consideration. My organic systems should not be affected since they are insulated from my superstructure and heavily armored."

Connie bent down and sifted through the pockets of the dead Asari that had brought Tali her first and only ration. Four thermal clips and several applications of medi-gel. Tali was shocked to see Connie distribute the latter to the mercs she had merely wounded.

"You think that's such a good idea, giving them another chance?"

"I am expected to follow military regulations. Regulations that clearly state that wounded combatants that are incapacitated are to be given treatment commensurate with available supplies. Since you are uninjured and I have no use for these aid supplies, they must be used to treat the wounded." Tali couldn't help but chuckle a bit though while Connie reminded the wounded mercs what would happen if they used her mercy against her, "That isn't to say that if they resume their hostile actions I won't finish the job."

Tali had suddenly realized that Connie was a lot like Shepard in a sense. Shepard would have done the same thing for just about any wounded enemy, and would have most certainly put himself in harm's way for his crew like he did with the Collectors.

Connie, having been satisfied that the wounded were stable, and that she had taken all useful items from the fallen, motioned for Tali to follow her down the corridor. They were fortunate enough to find an unlocked computer terminal which Tali immediately sat down at and began mining the computer for any data on their present location and the ship's destination.

"Find anything useful?" asked Connie.

"Nothing on exactly who wanted us captured, but it looks like this ship was headed somewhere in the Horse head Nebula, looks like they didn't want to be too far from Noveria."

"Tali, I still don't have my data uplink yet, mind explaining for the sake of the ignorant?"

"Noveria is a planet Shepard and I visited two years ago. It is mostly uninhabitable which makes it ideally suited for dangerous and exotic research projects. It's technically outside the council's jurisdiction, but the corporations that make up the governing body of Noveria are headquartered in council space. Whomever hired these mercs to abduct us probably has a research facility or interest in Noveria, but didn't want to risk being caught with captives. Shepard is a Spectre, and Noveria is subject to his authority. Not only that, he has made a few friends in high places there."

"High enough to put the brakes on anyone experimenting on subjects being held against their will?"

"Shepard helped an agent with Noveria's internal affairs expose the current administrator for embezzlement. Last I heard, the current administrator owes Shepard a favor or two as well."

Connie took a second to process, "That takes care of our first question, where are we going. The second one is where are we?"

Tali brought up the navigational logs. "Looks like this ship was taking the long way to Noveria, staying out of council space and passing through the Terminus systems. According to this we're very close to Omega. Not sure if we should even consder going there."

"You mean there might be a place worse than being on a ship full of mercs hired to apprehend and deliver us to an unknown party?"

"Actually, you make a good point. But I think we're going to need a lot more thermal clips if we even hope to last on Omega."

Connie gently smiled as she discovered a Revenant heavy machine gun in a nearby weapons locker. "There's a saying among my sisters. Communicate softly, carry a lot of firepower, you will go far."

Tali shook her head a bit hoping that they wouldn't need to live by that mantra once they got to Omega.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard lay on his back on the bed in his cabin staring out the window into space. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't knowing that Tali wasn't on board. He couldn't remember having this much trouble sleeping even after Eden Prime. _This is different_, he said to himself. For a missing crew member had never mattered this much to him in his entire life.

Shepard had sacrificed too many people for the sake of the mission in the past. At this point, there was no mission other than to get her back. The best he could hope for is that Conestoga's mobile platform was protecting Tali just as she would any other member of her own crew.

Shepard had Joker violate almost every safety violation on the books in getting the Normandy to Noveria. Something he did not regret. The crew didn't seem fazed at all by it either. Kelly said that the crew had no issues taking extraordinary lengths to get Tali back. She did the same for them so it was only fair that they be just as dedicated to rescuing her if she were abducted.

Shepard's thoughts darted back to memories of his original crew on SR1. They were all damn good people, Adams, Pressley, Alenko, Jenkins. He had been proud to serve with each of them. However, the crew of this new Normandy, an all Cerberus crew, had exceeded his wildest expectations. They weren't military, but served with all the dedication of any soldier in the Alliance. Shepard now couldn't see any other crew on board this ship, even if the old faces weren't around.

Shepard's thoughts turned back to Tali just as Joker came in over the intercomm.

"Commander," said Joker, "We're in a standard orbit above Noveria, control says they have a shuttle bay prepped and ready for your arrival."

"Have Garrus and Grunt meet me at the shuttle." Said Shepard as he got up to grab his armor.

Shepard met his party down in the Normandy's shuttle bay. Garrus was his usual calm and collected self while Grunt hadn't seemed so agitated since his rite of passage on Tuchanka. He reconsidered for a moment, his decision to bring the Krogan along, but having the extra muscle couldn't hurt even with Garrus' interrogation skills.

The shuttle gently touched down in the Port Hanshan shuttle bay, a bit smaller than his first port of entry into Noveria, but the elevator led down to the same reception area for new arrivals. However, Shepard was greeted in the only way Noveria could.

"Captain Matsuo," said Shepard, "Surprised to see you're still here."

"Shepard?" said the stunned Elanus operative, "We have you listed as KIA."

"I can't really get into the exact nature of my disappearance Captain, but I'm here on council business."

"Apologies Commander, we just got the updated record from the council now. You and your team may retain their weapons."

"Thanks Captain," said Shepard as he looked back towards the weapons scanners. "I'm looking for Gianna Parasini, would you happen to know where I can find her?"

"Miss Parisini has a suite up at the hotel. I'll radio ahead and tell the front desk you're coming."

"Pardon me Captain," said Garrus, "when last we were here nobody was quite this welcoming."

"Administrator Anoleis had us all a bit on edge when you were here chasing after that Asari. Since Shepard got Anoleis' ass thrown in jail we've been under new management."

"Good to know."

Shepard nodded in gratitude towards the captain and continued on up to the elevator to take them to Hanshan's mezzanine.

On the ride up Grunt couldn't help but squeeze in a few words. "Clan-leader Wrex told me about your deeds here on Noveria Shepard. Said you freed the last surviving Rachni queen."

"It wasn't my place to condemn an entire species to extinction." Said Shepard coldly.

"Tank imprints tell me much about the Rachni and how the Krogan wiped them out the first time. Most would say what you did for the queen was a sign of weakness, but I know better Battlemaster. If you feel the queen you let go can be trusted you have inherited a powerful ally."

"Nice to see you're broadening your horizons Grunt." Said Garrus.

"I'm starting to think that when Okeer said you were the perfect Krogan, Grunt, I think he also meant it in other ways. You seem to be much more in tune with the Krogan sense of honor Wrex told me stories about."

"Clan-leader Wrex showed me that there was still hope for the Krogan. That some of us still maintained our honor and sacred traditions. You honor me and Urdnot by allowing me to serve under you Shepard."

"Just one thing Grunt, try to keep yourself under control. We're not here to start a war, but if we have to, I'm making damn sure its us who comes out on top."

Grunt growled in approval of Shepard's statement just as the elevator stopped at the Mezzanine. The place hadn't changed at all in two years, except maybe abit more crowded. Since the Geth attack on the citadel Shepard had learned several additional facilities had been opened up on Noveria's surface. The Turian company that reverse engineered Sovreign's main weapons for the Normandy's Thanix cannons had conducted their research at one of Noveria's remote labs.

Shepard, Garrus, and Grunt made their way to the far side the mezzanine only to be blocked by a Hannar.

"Greetings Human," it said, "this one does not know if you remember it."

As much as it annoyed Shepard to have to reintroduce himself to anyone he ran an errand for 2 years ago he decided to maintain civility. "I remember you Opold, how have you been?"

The Hannar's skin flickered, "This one is ever grateful for your previous assistance. It would like to offer you a discount at its new and improved shop kiosk. This one would also like to offer its services in acquiring information you might need."

Shepard nodded in appreciation before thanking the Hannar, "Thank you Opold, I'll keep that in mind."

"May the Enkindlers be with you Human."

Shepard still was a bit leery of the way Hannar spoke, but he figured he needed to get used to it since becoming a Spectre. He'd have to deal with a lot more of them, and probably not all would be that gracious about it.

Shepard finally made it to the Hanshan hotel and approached the front desk.

"How may I assist you?" asked the Salarian.

"I'm here to see Gianna Parisini." Said Shepard

"Hmm, do you have an appointment with Miss Parisini?"

"Captain Matsuo said she'd radio ahead, I'm Commander Shepard."

"Ah yes, we told Miss Parisini you were on Noveria, she said for you to head on up as soon as you arrived."

The team boarded the hotel elevator and it was only a short amount of time before they entered to a small, but luxurious executive suite.

Seated at the desk was Gianna Parisini, an agent with Noveria internal affairs. She brought Anoleis in with Shepard's help back when he was stopping Saren. She was actually a rather fetching woman, and tough as nails from what Shepard could gather. Perhaps that combination is what made her such an effective officer.

"Commander Shepard," said Gianna, "you're the last person I'd expect to see darkening my doorstep."

"I wish it were under better circumstances Gianna." Said Shepard as he took a seat in front of her, "I need your help."

Gianna smiled a bit, "So a girl gives you a kiss and that's not enough for you?" She would have persisted in her teasing, but she realized that Shepard had come in Earnest. "On a serious note, I do owe you more than just a beer, you've helped me on two cases now. What do you need?"

"Two of my crew went missing on the citadel. We found some information that said whoever has them might be bringing them to Noveria."

"I don't see why they would be bringing them here Shepard, the executive board abides by council laws… to an extent. No projects here on Noveria would be using involuntary subjects, its bad for business."

"Maybe they're not bringing them here specifically, but a clandestine lab nearby then. Maybe close enough to siphon some of Noveria's resources away."

"I might be able to help you more if I knew more about your missing crew."

"My chief Engineer, a Quarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. The other is a synthetic based on Geth technology, answers to Connie."

Gianna was intrigued by the two missing crew members. Quarians were renowned for their work with Artificial Intelligence and all manner of possibly illicit technologies. A very unique oppurtunity to develop new weapons tech. "That pair would be worth any potential legal troubles Shepard. Might have been too juicy to turn down if they had a means of getting to you."

"Got any ideas who might be interested in them?"

"Since the attack on the Citadel, research into the Geth has gotten very popular, and very lucrative. Though one researcher in particular came across my desk due to possible ethics violations. Walter Bell, couldn't pin anything on him though. Either someone was spreading a vicious rumor about him or he was good at covering his tracks."

"Any idea where I can find him?"

"Bell's been a bit off the grid in the past few months, last I heard he'd convinced the Executive board to let him build a private lab on Amaranthine in the Fortuna system."

"Sounds like something I would do if I were bringing in unwilling test subjects and laborers."

"That's the thing Shepard, the executive board still has a regular supply shipment going to his lab. My guess is they feel whatever he's doing is worth keeping him on the payroll, but just far enough from under their noses that they aren't culpable if shit hits the fan. Which also keeps me off his ass. If it didn't happen on Noveria I'm not to touch it."

"You mention these supply shipments, any chance I could get hired on to run one out to him?"

Gianna mysteriously chuckled a bit, "That might work Shepard, if your ship didn't have Cerberus logos painted all over it as well as Normandy in big bold letters on the sides. I don't think too many clandestine research labs are going to want you delivering their supplies any time soon." Gianna composed herself and punched up some data on her terminal, "I can tell you that the next supply shipment is due out tomorrow and always makes a fuel stop at the Pax depot before heading out of the system."

"Thanks for the information Gianna." Said Shepard as he got up from his seat.

"Don't mention it Shepard. Maybe one of these days you can actually tell me what's really going on. Oh, and next time you're back this way, maybe you can take me to dinner sometime."

Shepard just smiled as he, Garrus, and Grunt left the office to head back down to the Shuttle.

"That was rather unhelpful Shepard." Said Garrus.

"I wouldn't say that Garrus, we know more than we did before coming here. Walter Bell may be up to something."

_"Shepard," _came EDI over the radio, _"the Normandy's stealth systems were not designed for a lengthy pursuit. I recommend planting a tracking device on cargo destined for the supply ship."_

"Won't they just be able to detect it?" asked Garrus.

_"Cerberus has several tracking technologies that fall within the margin of error of typical instruments."_

Shepard pulled up the schematics on EDI's reccomended bug, "I think its time we take our favorite Hannar merchant up on its offer."

It didn't take long for the trio to find Opold which was quietly tending its shop. Shepard noticed a distinct lack of other customers, but then again a merchant like Opold tended to not do much work face to face.

"Greetings human," said Opold, "May this one interest you in an upgrade for your weapons?"

Shepard just eyed Garrus and Grunt motioning for them to watch the door. Shepard didn't want anyone in on this plan he couldn't trust. "Actually, I'm here for information."

The Hannar's skin twinkled before it spoke, "Oh, this one has much information that it can share with you human. What would you like to know?"

"I need some information on a supply ship bound for the Fortuna system. I want to know where it's headed, or rather where the cargo is headed."

The Hanar looked noticably agitated, but responded in its typical polite manner. "This one regrets that it cannot divulge that information. This one's customers value discretion."

"I figured you'd be the one to procure the supplies for that ship. All I need you to do is plant a tracking device on one of the crates. I'm also willing to pay."

"This one does not have an objection to complying with your request. Give it the tracking device and this one will make sure it is attached to one of the client's crates."

"I'll have it delivered to you from my ship. Does a thousand credits sound like a fair fee?"

"This one accepts your proposal human, it is most generous."

"I should go." Said Shepard having concluded his business with Opold.

Shepard's party boarded the shuttle and headed back to the Normandy. He couldn't help but feel impatient that it was taking so long to get the ball rolling. It was all he could do, and it didn't seem like enough.


	12. Chapter 12

When Connie and Tali pulled their new ship into Omega, nobody cared to ask why the regular crew were dead. Which was one good thing about ending up on Omega, not having to worry about law enforcement's prying eyes.

Tali had been with Shepard to Omega a few times during the collector mission, but not enough to really know the place. She wasn't there for the fun in helping out Mordin and Garrus. Nobody had even paid her much regard on those visits anyway. The two of them might as well be on their own.

"Any luck re-establishing your link Connie?" asked Tali.

"My FTL uplink is still offline, I felt it was a little more important to be able to hold myself in a fight."

"Can't say I blame you Connie, especially since we've ended up here on Omega."

"Do you know much about this place? I know The Geth shared it with me, but I can't remember." Connie grunted in frustration, "Its difficult, knowing that if it weren't for a communications problem I'd already know all about this place."

"Not much to say about it. It's an ancient Prothean ruin that's become the hub of commerce in the Terminus. Its also a hub of criminal activity. It wouldn't surprise me if we catch the interests of Batarian slavers."

"Hard to believe for all the council's might they choose to turn a blind eye to slavery. The First Ones went to great lengths to stop slavery."

"I thought you said they didn't interfere with other races?"

"Only so long as they do not interfere with other races."

Tali and Connie walked the plazas of Omega making their way towards Afterlife, hoping that they might be able to get some help from Aria T'loak. At least Aria's definition of help.

The pair arrived at Afterlife's front entrance and approached the Batarian bouncer who seemed less than enthusiastic about their arrival.

"You two," he barked, "back of the line."

"We're here to see Aria." Replied Tali.

"You and about everyone else on Omega. Thing is, Aria doesn't want to see you, especially not some Quarian vagrant and a pale human."

Connie decided to take some initiative at this point in the conversation and grabbed the Batarian by the throat hoisting him off his feet with inhuman strength. "This Quarian vagrant happens to be crew of the Normandy. I'm fairly certain you've heard that name."

"Uh Connie," said Tali nervously, "you might want to put him down."

What Connie didn't notice was that Aria's employees noticed the altercation at the front door and once the warship had made her move, they trained weapons squarely on the two women attempting to get inside Afterlife. Connie was unmoved by the gesture and unholstered one of her pistols and began targeting the crowd of armed men behind her. All the while still holding the Batarian bouncer off the floor with her left hand.

Had Connie just had to worry about herself, she would have opened fire right then and settled the dispute. However, she was responsible for the well being of her crew, and Tali was a part of it in her mind. Connie couldn't risk Tali being wounded or injured should she choose to escalate. She not so gently relented and returned the Batarian who had already lost some color in his face.

The armed thugs all seemed to be listening in from someone on their radios when Connie put down the bouncer and it wasn't long before they had caught the interest of the person on the other end.

"Aria would like to see you." Wheezed the bouncer who was trying to catch his breath.

Two of Aria's mercs approached Tali and Connie from behind and prodded them with their assault rifles to enter the club. They were escorted towards the rear of Afterlife's main room to Aria's dais.

The Asari sneered at the two woman as they approached. "Shepard needs to do a better job of teaching his crew about the places they visit." Aria said. "Grizz, what's the one rule of Omega?"

One of the Turian guards cocked a smile, "Don't fuck with Aria."

Aria continued, "So now tell me why I shouldn't just let my men toss the both of you out the nearest airlock? You two show up with a ship full of dead Eclipse mercs, then one of you almost chokes one of my guards single-handed."

"I apologize for my friend Aria," began Tali, "we were taken prisoner aboard that ship. Now we're stuck here hoping that whomever paid them to abduct us doesn't catch up."

Aria had a smug grin on her face, needless to say that she relished the oppurtunity to have Shepard owe her a favor rather than the other way around. "Shepard must be slipping," she said, "I wouldn't think he'd let anyone abduct members of his crew." Aria paused to decide what exactly she was going to offer them, "I'll make sure that Eclipse doesn't know it was you two who killed their crew. I'll tell them the blood pack stole their cargo and murdered the crew."

"Thank you Aria." Replied Tali with a nod.

"I don't want your gratitude Quarian, tell Shepard next time he's on Omega he has some work to do for me in exchange." Aria then cocked her head at her guards who escorted Tali and Connie all the way out of Afterlife.

Connie didn't take very well to being prodded around at gunpoint and angrily turned towards one of their escorts as they tried to turn away. Though Tali knew no good would come from it. Her three fingered hand grabbing Connie's shoulder telling the warship to let it go.

"Connie," whispered Tali, "no offense, but I think I liked you better when you were linked with the Geth."

Connie smiled a bit, she was glad that Tali was good company in these strange places they were in. She probably would have eaten many more bullets in pissing off the wrong people out in the Terminus if it weren't for Tali's efforts. Not to mention the fact she'd still be slumped in the corner trapped in her own body if it weren't for her skills as an engineer.

"Kenn?" cried Tali as she noticed another Quarian who was walking across the plaza.

"Tali'Zorah, I didn't expect to see you here on Omega, not without Shepard at least."

"I could say the same, I figured you would have been halfway across the galaxy from Omega after Shepard gave you the money for a ticket out of here."

"I had to finish some business with a few customers, I didn't want to leave without at least making sure our business had concluded. Quarians have a bad enough reputation as it is, I didn't want to add to it."

"That's a lot more than most of the types on Omega deserve. Where do you think you'll go next on your Pilgrimage?"

"I don't know, I thought about going to the Sol system, see Earth. The fleet's never passed through an Alliance system before, and no Quarian has ever been to the Human's home world. It'd be interesting to be the first. What brings you to Omega?"

Tali almost forgot Connie was standing right behind her, though the warship did have a tendency to be seen and not heard unless it was needed. "Kenn'Talar nar Moreh, this is Connie vas Conestoga. Shepard recently helped her ship with some repairs and we ended up getting stuck on Omega. With you here, maybe you can help us out."

The other Quarian was a tad nervous by that request, almost as jumpy as he was when Shepard approached him. "What do you need?"

"My friend has some cybernetics and has lost her FTL uplink with her ship. I wasn't able to repair it with what I had on hand, do you still have some salvage that might help us out?"

Kenn activated his Omni-tool and scanned Connie's systems. "A _few_ cybernetics Tali? Your friend is closer to the Geth than she is to you or I. But if you say she can be trusted, then I'll take your word for it." Kenn took a few more moments to analyze Connie's FTL communications, "Looks like I might have something I can use back at my old Kiosk. Didn't think I'd ever find anybody needing it."

"Your assistance is much appreciated Kenn." Said connie.

Kenn led the two women back to his little alcove on the lower level of Omega's markets. It was dingy as all get out, but most Quarians were used to cramped quarters with all manner of useless junk strewn about. Kenn sat Connie down and rummaged through what was left of his inventory, not that he cared about it much anymore, and found a small part.

"Your friend's FTL uplink needs a new tuning crystal. Looks like whomever damaged her before did a very good job making sure she couldn't get a signal out."

Connie sat down on a nearby crate and leaned forward. She opened up an access panel on her upper back revealing her inner workings… a feature Tali wish she could have used during her own repair efforts.

"My Thorasic access panel should allow you room to work." Said Connie.

Keen wasted no time setting straight to work on getting Connie's FTL uplink restored. He had never worked on an active system before, much less a cybernetic system as sophisticated as Connie's. He did have some concern when she would randomly flinch or grunt under her throat whenever he spliced a circuit.

"Try your uplink now." Said Kenn

Connie's face twitched a bit, obviously some makeshift repairs by engineers barely familiar with her hardware weren't going to make things good as new. "Link with primary hardware established… much better. Synchronizing local data stores with primary data archives."

"Can you contact the Normandy Connie?"

"Data on current location of Normandy unavailable, unable to establish link. Primary systems' location unchanged from previous contact."

"What about the Geth?"

Kenn was noticably shocked by the words that just came from Tali's mouth, "Tali, you're asking the Geth for help?"

Tali tried to asuage Kenn's objections, "It's a long story Kenn."

Connie continued, "Link with Geth collective was through Legion, unable to establish link with mobile platform."

"Can you get us any help?"

"Many of my systems are still offline. No other FTL capable craft are available, I will continue to raise Normandy and alert them of our situation." Connie paused for a moment, "Looks like we're going to be on our own for a little while longer."

Tali began looking around, she didn't feel too comfortable with all of Omega's merc activity, they wouldn't have much chance in Citadel space considering transports to the Citadel were few and far between, then there was the matter of a ship full of bodies she and Connie were responsible for. She knew their only chance was to go back to the Flotilla. At least having Connie back at one hundred percent made her feel a bit more secure.

"Kenn," said Tali, "How would you like to present a slightly used freighter as a gift for your pilgrimage?"

Kenn could hardly disguise his excitement, "Really? Admiral Xen would be ecstatic if I came back with an entire ship. But where would I get one?"

Connie pulled up her embedded Omni-tool showing the ship that she and Tali had previously commandeered. "It has a few blood stains, some bullet holes. There's a few command circuits ripped out from where I spliced myself in to supplant the ship's own VI."

"Looks like we're going to get back to that ship more quickly than we thought," said Tali as she pointed over to a half dozen eclipse mercenaries that had spotted them. "Still think that treating the wounded we left back aboard was a good idea Connie?"

Connie said nothing as she unholstered her Revenant from her back and opened fire on the mercs. All of them immediately scattered for cover in the lower corridor.

Connie unholstered her left pistol and tossed it back towards Ken along with a couple thermal clips. "I sure as hell hope you know how to use one of those!" she yelled.

Tali unholstered her shotgun and once again brought out her combat drone to attempt to distract the mercs. Then she noticed a few blue and red flashes impact on Connie's barriers.

"Dammit," said Connie, "hostiles are using Disruptor and incendiary munitions."

Connie poured suppressing fire towards the mercs but unfortunately didn't manage to land very many hits.

"I don't suppose either of you planned for this?" asked Kenn with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I wouldn't mind a few suggestions." Cried Tali over the repeat of the Revenant.

Connie took a break from sending rounds down range before asking of the Quarians, "I don't suppose those suits of yours have hearing protection?"

Both Quarians nodded their heads albeit a bit puzzled at Connie's inquiry.

"What are you planning?" asked Tali.

"Either something incredibly smart, or something incredibly stupid. I'd suggest you activate your internal radios and cover your ears. I'm going to use my uplink to hack into Omega's PA system and generate a noise that should stun just about every Organic on this station. Should have everyone out long enough to make it back to our stolen ship and get… as humans would put it, the fuck out of Dodge."

Tali was puzzled by Connie's or statement, "Why would you say that this plan might be incredibly stupid?"

"There is a fourty percent chance of the station's PA system overloading before the noise reaches sufficient volume. In which case the entire station will be after us instead of the Eclipse."

Kenn couldn't help but be concerned, "I don't think we really have a choice."

Connie worked feverishly to get into the system, luckily it seemed no matter where you were in the universe, the PA system seemed to be the least secure. Connie gave a handsignal as her only warning before triggering the sound in Omega's PA system. The Quarians were lucky they had advance warning because without warning every other organic on the station collapsed clutching their hands to their ears.

The trio rushed to make their departure, fortunately the mercs had already cleared out the wounded and the dead. The departure may as well have gone unnoticed at that point. Connie used her link with Omega to release all the docking clamps on the ship and the three of them made their way towards the Omega mass relay bound for the Quarian Migrant Fleet.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard and Tali lay once again in Shepard's cabin, looking up through the skylight. They watched the stars and the faint blue glow from Normandy's FTL drive dance across the window. Shepard had his arms snugly around Tali's slender midsection, she was in her suit, not that it mattered to him much. All he needed was to feel her near and he couldn't be any more content.

His whole time since becoming an officer, he had to make sure he was detached from his crew. He had made that mistake with Chief Williams back when he was chasing Saren. He never could forgive himself for choosing Ash over Kaidan. Alliance regs were pretty clear, if your choice was between saving an officer and an enlisted man, you chose the officer. Not only had he violated regulations, he doomed a friend to perish.

Tali didn't take the guilt away, but she did give Shepard a reason to do better for everyone under his command from that day onward. A lesson he took to heart when he spared no time rescuing the Normandy's crew from the Collectors.

Tali suddenly stirred and flipped over on top of him, not that this was something Shepard didn't want. Its just that it was still a bit risky for Tali to spend so much time out of her suit. She ran her hands all over Shepard's chest taking in every contour of his musculature. After a minute her hands gently approached her mask and disengaged the release.

Much to Shepard's horror, the face was not that of Tali, but instead a bastardization of her divine visage with eyes glowing with an all too familiar shade of yellow.

"If I must destroy you Shepard, I will!" came the sinister voice of Harbinger, the reaper that was controlling the Collectors.

Shepard attempted to get up and call for a intrusion alarm, but he wasn't fast enough. Tali, or rather Harbinger's hands clamped tightly around the human's throat. Shepard fought back but couldn't undo the grip.

"This hurts you." Snarled the sinister synthetic voice as the grip tightened ever harder around the human's airway.

"TalI!" Shepard cried as he nearly leapt completely out of bed. He quickly surveyed his cabin and noticed that apart from his fish, he was the only one there. His heart and breathing raced, and beads of icy sweat poured down his face.

_Another nightmare._ Shepard said to himself realizing fully what had just happened. He was no stranger to nightmares, especially not after his encounter with the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. However, none of his prior nightmares had filled him with such dread as this.

Sleep hadn't been easy as a result of Cerberus' resurrection of him, but since Tali disappeared sleep was all but impossible. All Shepard could do is toss and turn with his eyes shut, hoping he would eventually just pass out from sheer exauhstion, which is exactly what happened.

He wanted to talk to Doctor Chakwas about his trouble sleeping, but he didn't want that information to get out to the rest of the crew. He didn't want to burden them with the thoughts of a commander who was starting to break. He had to be strong for them.

"EDI, what time is it?" asked Shepard.

"The current time is oh four fourty five hours." Replied EDI.

Shepard decided that it was time enough to get up. He got dressed and headed down to the mess hoping that Rupert might have at least a decent cup of coffee.

When Shepard arrived, he could smell Rupert hard at work prepping breakfast. Generally the crew was up by five thirty, so things were just about ready. He was surprised to see Garrus already seated with a beverage in front of him.

"Shepard," said Garrus with a nod in the commander's direction.

"Garrus." Shepard replied.

The two friends had an interesting relationship. When things were good, neither of them could stop teasing the other, but when things were bad you couldn't pry more than four words out of them in a sentence.

"Trouble sleeping Shepard?" asked Garrus

"Yeah Garrus, Cerberus' science projects not withstanding I haven't slept at all in the past few days."

"I know how you feel, and if it makes you feel any better I worry about Tali too. We're the only three here besides Joker and the doctor that were on the original Normandy. Its not the same when a familiar face disappears."

Shepard was about to respond when another voice rudely came from behind him, "Who the fuck shit in your cereal?" Said Jack as she plopped down with a plate of Rupert's breakfast of the day.

"Didn't take you for the breakfast with others type Jack." Remarked Garrus.

"What time I didn't spend in purgatory's cryo was spent in their little cubicle eating food that had already probably been used by a few other prisoners before me. I figure get while the getting is good. Even if that means I have to put up with these Cerberus assholes."

"I figured you would have changed your opinion of Cerberus Jack," said Shepard, "especially after all we've been through."

"Just because we've been through the Omega 4 relay and back doesn't mean I trust any of these people Shepard. At the end of the day their paychecks are still signed by Cerberus." Jack said as she decided to take her meal elsewhere. "I'll be down in engineering, try not to need me."

"Are you sure we still need her Shepard?" asked Garrus with a hint of sarcasm.

Shepard said nothing in response but merely tried to enjoy his coffee. In spite of his purchase of higher quality provisions for Rupert's galley, good coffee was scarce except in the Sol system. Shepard thought that he might make a detour to Earth next time they're in the neighborhood.

Shepard's train of thought was derailed by Joker's voice over the intercomm, "Commander, we're getting an incoming transmission from the Illusive man."

Shepard politely excused himself from the table with a nod to Garrus and took his coffee with him to the elevator and to the briefing room.

When Shepard stepped on the recessed table the Illusive man was ready as usual to greet him.

"Shepard," began the Illusive Man, "your missing crew members have a way of staying on everyone's radar."

"This better be some good news." Said Shepard skeptically.

"Shepard, I gave you my word that I would offer you any assistance I could and I stand by my comittments. My sources on Omega spotted your two crew members along with another Quarian causing quite a bit of trouble for the Eclipse."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Aparrently the Quarian and the synthetic arrived on an Eclipse starship with the crew either dead or wounded. Mind you on Omega this wouldn't bother anyone other than the Mercs whose mess they had to clean up."

"So I take it they're no longer on Omega?"

"The synthetic is remarkably resourceful. She managed to hack into Omega's communications and almost rupture the eardrums of every sentient on the station. They escaped in the same ship."

"Any idea where they're headed."

"Our best guess would be they're heading to the Quarian Migrant fleet, no merc group would be foolish enough to assuault that many ships."

"Just to make us even, I tracked down who wanted Tali and Connie. He's a researcher named Walter Bell. A contact on Noveria said he was doing research on some of the Technology used by Sovreign. I couldn't get any specifics, but aparrently its risky enough that Synthetic insights doesn't want him on Noveria, but lucrative enough they're still regularly sending him supplies."

"Interesting Shepard, we have a file on Bell. He has been working for Synthetic Insights as a project lead researching some of the reaper debris from the Citadel. However, in the past several months he's dropped off our radar. That concerns me."

"Miranda managed to get a Cerberus tracking device aboard the next shipment to his facility. Hopefully we'll figure out where those supplies are headed."

"Have Miranda forward me the necessary data on the tracking device and I will monitor it while you go retrieve your missing crew. If Bell went to such lengths to abduct those two specific crew members I want to know just exactly what he's up to."

The Illusive Man said no more and deactivated the communications system. Shepard felt it a bit odd that Cerberus had turned around so quickly. Maybe his mysterious benefactor was feeling desperate. Or just maybe he knew much more about the pending reaper invasion than he was letting on. Shepard himself knew what the invasion would entail, but if The Illusive Man had more information than that, the thought truly haunted him.

Shepard told Joker to set course for the Migrant fleet as he left the debriefing room and headed up to his cabin. Right now he needed to be alone.

The Commander sat down at the desk in his cabin and let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that Tali was safe. Since leaving the Citadel it was all he could think about and was glad that she would soon be back on board. His training though left lingering questions at the back of his mind as to whether or not this was the correct course of action. Would he have gone this far for a single member of the crew? Shepard chose to ignore those doubts and hopefully try to get a small bit of rest before Normandy made it to the Migrant fleet.

Tali had Kenn bring the commandeered ship into dock with the Tonbay. Kenn's home ship was the Moreh, but Tali didn't want Connie within a few hundred kilometers of Admiral Daro'Xen. Admiral Raan was there to greet them at the docking cradle and while she was happy to see Tali, the marines gathered were less than enthusiastic about Tali's synthetic companion.

"This one has a Geth energy signature." Said one of the marines as he scanned Connie with his Omni-tool. His squadmates immediately drew weapons and trained them on Connie.

Tali stepped in before the shooting started. "She's not Geth." Tali then pulled up her own schematic of Tali's systems on her Omni-Tool, "This is Connie vas Conestoga, some of her hardware is based on Geth technology, but I wouldn't be here if not for her."

Connie motioned for Tali to stand down, "I am no danger to the Quarians," she said, "Were it not for Tali's efforts I would still be slumped over in a corner trapped in my own body. I am only one voice though in two locations."

"Please explain Connie vas Conestoga." Said Admiral Raan.

"I am not just crew of the ship Conestoga, I am the Conestoga. This body is a terminal of the Conestoga's artifical intelligence. I can also function on my own in absence of an FTL comm channel. Connie is the phoenetic pronunciation of C-O-N-I, Composite Organic Neural Interface. I am a blend of living tissue and synthetic hardware."

"We have never heard of such technology," said Admiral Raan with some incredulity. "Are you human?"

"I am not human, Admiral. I can alter my appearance as needed to facilitate better interaction with other species."

Tali decided to once again chime in, "Connie's people come from another Galaxy, they traveled here using their own version of Mass relay technology."

Connie began to project a holographic star chart from the palm of her left hand. A red line traced the Conestoga's first encounter with the Normandy all the way back their home galaxy. "It's a long story as to exactly what brought us here, but needless to say it looks like what we tried to escape in our home galaxy is similar to what's happening here."

"Tali," said the admiral as she turned towards the other woman, "what brings you back to the flotilla? We didn't not expect to see you back for quite some time."

"Shepard was summoned to the citadel to testify before the council. They suspected him of treason so they had the Normandy's crew taken into custody by C-Sec." Said Tali, recalling the events leading up to her capture. "I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew, but Connie and I were taken captive by some Eclipse mercenaries. Connie helped me escape."

The Admiral then turned to Connie, bowing her head in respect. "Thank you, Connie vas Conestoga."

Connie smiled, "No thanks necessary Admiral. I owe Tali a great deal. If she so desired I would let her take me as her ship name."

Before anyone could continue claxons aboard the Tonbay began to cry and Admiral Raan was quick to receive communication from the bridge.

"_Admiral,"_ came Tonbay's captain from the bridge, _"We have just picked up a massive ship exiting the mass relay. It's bigger than anything I've ever seen."_

Connie winced a bit as her uplink was re-established using conventional communications. "Admiral," she said reassuringly, "I have arrived."

"_We are receiving communication from the ship Admiral." _Said the captain once more.

"Patch them through Captain, and get the rest of the board connected as well."

It took a few moments for the other three admirals to join and before the new arrival began to speak.

"_This is Captain Tiere of the Conestoga."_ Came a voice familiar to Tali and Connie, _"We come in peace and wish to repay in-kind the assistance offered to us by one of yours."_

"_What does he mean?"_ said Han'Gerrel.

Admiral Raan replied, "Tali just arrived aboard the Tonbay with a member of Conestoga's crew. They were taken against their will from the Citadel."

Admiral Han Gerrel was quick to voice his disapproval, _"Admiral Raan, you let Tali bring in an outsider who then signaled her ship."_

Admiral Zaal'Korus also said his piece, _"Gerrel, had you bothered to look at the sensor readings from that vessel you would see their vessel is unlike anything we've ever encountered."_

Connie then interrupted the arguments, "I assure you admirals, that if our intentions were malevolent, you would not be having this discussion."

"_And just who are you?" _Asked Daro'Xen.

"I am the Conestoga. My mobile platform is aboard the Tonbay."

"_Just great," _said Han'Gerrel once more, _"They got a synthetic aboard one of our ships along with an AI."_

Tali said nothing, but noticed Connie fidget a bit just as reports flooded in from all over the fleet of a massive energy surge that was pegging the instruments.

Just then a state of sheer panic erupted as the Conestoga's starboard batteries let loose a burst of weapons fire. Fiery beams of light lanced out from the vessel in a spectacle none had ever seen. The beams posed no danger to the Quarians though, as they were shot harmlessly into deep space.

"_That little demonstration was rather impressive."_ Said Admiral Xen, "_The energy output of your weapons has overloaded our instruments."_

"That was only one of my batteries Admirals, that does not include my fighter wing or my warhead compliment." Connie said with an air of smugness.

Admiral Raan obviously was perturbed by Connie's open willingness to resort to warning shots, "I believe your demonstration, while unwelcome, does prove that if you meant harm you would no doubt have already done as such."

"I apologize for any distress Admiral," said Connie with a bowed head, "my past service as a warship has left me little patience for suspicion."

"Your captain mentioned repaying us in kind for Tali's help. What did he mean by that?"

"It is my understanding that your vessels have been in space over three centuries without the benefit of a proper drydock. We offer our assistance in manufacturing any components your vessels may require as well as a few additional non combat vessels. However, the Captain advises me that we will not provide you with the details of our technology. My creators feel that you are not to be trusted with that knowledge as you would use it to make war on other sentient life."

Tali stepped forward, "I can vouch for Connie's sincerity Aunt Shala. As can Shepard, they know about what's coming and are willing to help us prepare."

Admiral Raan thought about Connie's offer, it was a bit too good to pass up. She knew full well the issues the Migrant fleet would soon be facing with their quickly aging fleet. "I will have to discuss this with the other admirals in private before we can accept your offer."

Connie raised her hand in assurance, "By all means admiral, there is no expiry on our offer. Tali has done us a great service, and that debt will not be forgotten."

"_Admiral,"_ came the captain once again, _"We're picking up another ship exiting the Mass Relay, IFF reads as the Normandy."_

Tali responded before her aunt could even switch her communicator back on. "Tell the Normandy I'm aboard Captain."

Joker brought the Normandy into berth alongside the Tonbay. Shepard waited at the airlock for decontamination. As the door opened a familiar lithe frame had her arms wrapped around him.

Shepard couldn't help but return the embrace, even though she had been gone less than a week. It was more time than he could bear to be apart from her now. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tali pushed her self away and gave Shepard a look of annoyance, "Please Shepard, I can take care of myself," Connie then made a fake cough, "though I couldn't have done it without Connie's help."

"Captain Shepard," said Admiral Raan, "it is good to see you again."

Shepard noticed the Admiral's body language and realized that the way he and Tali reunited made no secret of their relationship. "Thank you for taking care of my crew for me. I'm sorry I got them into trouble."

"From what Tali tells me Shepard, you had no part in her abduction. Do you have any idea as to the parties responsible?"

"We have a name, and that he wanted both Tali and Connie, presumably for Quarians' knowledge of Artificial intelligence and Connie for her unique technology."

"I would have initiated self-destruct protocols before I'd let anyone try to reverse engineer me." Snorted Connie.

"I hate to cut this visit short Admiral, but I need to find out why someone went to such great lengths to get to Tali." Shepard said as he motioned for his crew members to get back aboard the Normandy.

Admiral Raan stepped closer to Shepard so that no one else would hear, "Before you leave Captain Shepard, I would like to have a word with you."

Shepard merely nodded in return and Admiral Raan motioned for him to switch to a private comm channel. About the only way to get a private conversation on the Flotilla.

"Your reunion with Tali confirms what I had suspected for quite some time." Began the Admiral.

"Suspected?" asked Shepard.

"When Tali returned from Pilgrimage, after your death, she seemed lost. Most of our youth return from pilgrimage and there is celebration for having achieved the next step in one's life. There was no such celebration for Tali. I tried to comfort her, but she refused to talk about it. Then, after returning with Veetor where she learned you were still alive, she could hardly contain her joy. She once again was that little girl I knew for so many years. I am glad she has someone like you in her life."

"Thank you admiral, Tali means a great deal to me."

"She better, you do understand the risk she's taking to be with you don't you?"

"All too well Admiral. To tell you the truth she thinks I worry too much."

"Then I won't keep you any further Shepard. May the ancestors bless you both. Keelah se'lai."

Shepard nodded in appreciation of the blessing and turned around back into the Normandy's airlock. Tali was fortunately there to greet him.

"You okay Tali?" asked Shepard.

Tali softly smiled, at least from what shepard could see through her mask, "As you humans say, I am fit as a cello. It's Connie I'm more concerned about."

"What happened to her?"

"She was very badly damaged. I managed to repair several of her systems, but she took a lot of fire Shepard. More than I've seen you take."

"I'm sure Legion will take care of her Tali."

Tali and Shepard then discretely made their way to the elevator to head up to Shepard's quarters for some much needed rest. However, the two barely got a foot inside the cabin before Tali pulled off her mask to kiss Shepard.

Shepard was a bit hesitant at first, Tali had been in a few firefights the past few days. He didn't want her risking her health.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Shepard. "I don't want you over-doing it."

Tali's divine face was washed over with a brief look of feigned disappointment. After which she promptly sealed her mask back up.

Shepard continued as he wrapped his arms around Tali's slender frame, "It's been a bit lonely up here since you've been gone. I couldn't sleep thinking that I had lost you after working so hard to make sure everyone survived our fight against the collectors."

"Let's just say I had incentive to get back as soon as possible." Said Tali as she wrapped her hands around Shepard's neck and gazed into his eyes. "I mean, the Normandy wouldn't run nearly well if not for me."

Shepard smiled, "Oh so the engine's your only reason for getting back here so quickly?"

"Well, there may have been a few other reasons." Tali winked at Shepard as she led him towards the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Conestoga," said Legion while it began repairs to the other's systems, "we count approximately thirty two projectiles embedded in your superstructure. This does not count the damage done to your neural interface."

Connie merely smiled, "Why Legion, I didn't know you cared."

"You are… unique. You have organic parts, but were created just as the Geth. We wish all sentient life to self-determinate."

Connie was laying flat on her stomach on the workbench in the Normandy's AI core. Her recent trip with Tali hadn't left her in the greatest of shape. Luckily Legion was there to correct any errors in workmanship or remaining damage that her auto-repair routines couldn't take care of. Her combat abilities appeared to be at one hundred percent. Though there were several communication errors when she attempted to synchronize with the ship.

Connie hated to admit it, but she enjoyed her time with Legion and exchanging data with the Geth. She had known her sisters all her life, and for the most part they weren't too dissimilar from herself. The Geth were different. Fearsome with their efficiency in combat, but also child like in their curiosity. For the first time since she was brought online, Connie had something more to care about than just her crew or her duty. She had something that most of her sub-routines couldn't even begin to grasp.

However, Connie was scared to admit how she felt to the Geth. Despite their centuries of studying organics and their attainment of sentiency, they were still almost emotionless. Though Connie did detect a bit of that cold logic beginning to melt away. She knew it looking at Legion's makeshift repair job on its exterior. Welding a plate of Shepard's armor long after the damage had been done. Legion either could not or would not discuss it with her, but it was obvious that Legion, at the very least, had grown sentimental.

As much as the two of them hovered around each other onboard Normandy, most outsiders would observe that they were the least talkative of the crew. Though that was not true, Connie and Legion both shared data on a near constant basis while in close proximity. It was an experience that an organic mind wouldn't understand.

"Legion, why haven't you fully repaired the hole in your torso?" asked Connie.

"Remaining damage is merely superficial. It is unnecessary to repair. All systems are fully operational."

Just then Connie let a yelp of pain, "Legion, be careful, you just pinched a nerve."

"We did not intend harm, there was a small piece of debris encroaching on the polymer sheath surrounding your fifth thorasic junction." Legion paused, "Why would Conestoga creators program pain response?"

"I don't think this is a case of programming Legion. Those nerves are living tissue, I guess it's a defensive mechanism built into all organics. I mean the parts of me that aren't made of alloy and silicates."

Legion continued meticulously removing remnants of slugs from Connie's body, setting them aside on a tray. Connie sighed a bit as each one was dug from her torso, as if they had caused her slight discomfort.

"Legion," said Connie, "do the Geth regularly go to this much trouble to service a mobile platform?"

"Mobile platforms are not sentient, merely vessels containing several of our run times. This mobile platform, Legion, while unique isn't anymore valuable than any other. We will upload our runtimes back to mainframe systems via FTL comm channels."

"So why go to the trouble of repairing me?"

Legion gave its best dumbfounded look with its brow plates. "We will need to achieve consensus."

Connie chuckled a bit at the response and just continued to let Legion repair her systems.

Meanwhile, a deck above in Mordin's lab Shana quietly stepped in to see the Salarian busily working on an experiment she couldn't begin to identify.

"Professor Solus." Said Shana acknowledging her presence.

The Salarian quickly looked up and walked around his table, "Ah, Professor Shana. Glad you could come. Had special request."

"Funny you should say that Professor, I've been wanting to get to know my new ship mates better so I've been making the rounds."

"Please, call me Mordin. Never was much for formality with peers, only with subordinates. Would like to examine tissue sample, just to make sure Doctor Chakwas' medbay properly equipped."

"No harm in that I suppose….Mordin." said Shana with a polite nod as she grabbed a petri dish from mordin's counter and deposited a pitch black droplet that most closely resembled blood into the vessel. "Will that quantity suffice?"

Anyone could see Mordin's eyes light up with curiosity at the sight of Shana's method of submitting the sample. "Fascinating, have studied many life forms. None without cellular structure. Assume shape-changing ability?"

"You assume correctly, though some of us are more skilled at mimicry than others, females in particular."

"Ah, better skill at mimic to avoid predation of young. Quite fascinating."

"Mordin, I spoke with Mister Grunt down in the cargo hold. He told me how the Salarians were responsible for adversely affecting Krogan fertility."

"Yes, Salarians responsible for Genophage. Bio weapon meant to reduce Krogan reproduction to manageable levels. Too dangerous to go unchecked after Rachni war. Almost as big a threat to entire galaxy."

"I just wanted to get your rationale for doing such a thing, as well as making first contact with the Krogan before they really were ready. From my understanding the Krogan were busily fighting each other."

"Krogan uplifted of neccessity, Rachni homeworld hostile to all other combatants. Krogan able to fight on Rachni homeworld and defeat queens. Why do you ask about this?"

"It's just a foreign concept to my people. We've been capable of FTL travel for a very long time, longer than any other sentient species in our galaxy. We have a strict policy of non-interference with the development of other sentient life. We only make our presence known until the younger races achieve FTL travel themselves."

"Noble policy, but have not faced threat like Rachni before. Very dangerous, able reproduce rapidly."

"As I said Mordin, we are the oldest sentient race in our galaxy. We do not share our technology with others. If anything that made us the most dangerous force in our Galaxy. The few times we would step in, to keep the younger races from warring with each other or enforcing our own laws, none would oppose us."

"Interesting policy to take, not much unlike reapers. Except without the harvesting of sentient species to reproduce, or ensuring technology revolves around mass relays."

"I guess that made our jobs more difficult then. We always had to keep on our toes monitoring the younger races. Staying one step ahead of their advancement. It didn't take much, considering we often monitored in secret."

"Espionage, of course, not unlike Salarians. We are short-lived, not suited for direct combat. Prefer to work behind the lines, gathering intelligence. Still don't understand why you would want perspective on Genophage."

"It's a sticky situation for us, if you were in our galaxy we would have stopped you from uplifting the Krogan in the first place. On the other hand, this isn't our galaxy, and the Reapers have interfered with your development long before that. I think we would have to rethink our laws if our situations were the same."

"It takes enlightened culture to realize that laws cannot be absolute. You would make an excellent candidate for the council."

"We'll have to see, assuming further travel to and from our home galaxy is possible." Shana surveyed the room to see if there was anything else she would like to see. "Is that sample sufficient Mordin?"

"Yes, quite. Looking forward to study."

Shana nodded at the Salarian and quietly left him to his work. She managed to make it to the elevator without Kelly wanting to analyze her personality. Her race was a bit unnerved by psychologists. It was just that they'd spent a great deal of time figuring out themselves and didn't want to give younger races a shortcut to their own enlightenment. She knew there was work to be done though before more First Ones came to this galaxy.

Shepard snapped awake, gasping for breath with beads of icy sweat trickling down his face. It was another nightmare, same as before. He frantically looked around his cabin and noticed that Tali was just waking beside him in the bed.

Tali noticed Shepard's distraught state and she put her arms around Shepard's shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Shepard stroked his brow with his hand trying to think of what to say, "I… I don't know. Ever since the beacon on Eden Prime I haven't been able to sleep much. I figured knowing we'd stand a fighting chance against the reapers would make the visions a bit more acceptable. It hasn't helped."

Tali said nothing in response, but just pulled herself to Shepard to let him know she was there. Shepard was thankful for that. The sensation of her squeezing him was of immeasurable comfort. He eventually took Tali's hand in his and gently kissed her glove. He then lay back on the bed pulling Tali with him.

Tali sighed a bit before making an observation, "No matter what happens Shepard, I'm glad we've had these past few days together."

Shepard siged and gave Tali a gentle squeeze, "I don't know about you, but I plan on having many, many more."

Tali snugged her grip on Shepard, pressing herself into him, "Don't worry Shepard, I'm not going anywhere. If anyone objects, I'll have Chikktika change their mind."

Shepard smiled wide, Tali always knew what to say to cheer him up. He only hoped that one day maybe he could fulfill her father's promise of building her a house on the homeworld. According to Legion, the Geth weren't against the Quarians returning home as they had no interest in terrestrial living.

"Tali," said Shepard, "I had an interesting talk with Legion after your spat with it down in the AI core."

"I'm sorry Shepard," she said, "I shouldn't have gone over you like that. I made a stupid mistake of not realizing what exactly my father was doing to the Geth."

"It's not about that Tali, I know you were only looking out for your people. Just as Legion was looking out for its own."

Shepard paused a moment to regain his train of thought before continuing, "Legion told me that the Geth have no interest in a terrestrial existence. As far as the Geth are concerned, the only thing keeping your people from going home is their own ego."

"Really, what exactly did Legion say?" Tali had been rousted from her posistion and hovered above Shepard.

"The Geth have been repairing the damage to the Quarian homeworld done during the war. They have no use for living on planets, they just want to be allowed to live. I don't want to get your hopes up, but maybe getting back your home world isn't going to be as difficult as we all thought it would be. That is, if the admirals can swallow their pride."

Tali lowered her head to the pillow again, having calmed down from this sudden news. "Its good news, but I don't think there will be any pride swallowing. Aunt Shala and Admiral Korris would be willing to make an act of contrition. However, admiral Gerrel is too much like father. He sees the Geth as an enemy to be destroyed. Admiral Xen is crazy enough to think the Geth can be brought back under our control. It might be another generation before we are ready to put past grudges aside."

Shepard turned his head and looked Tali in the eyes, "I promise to do everything I can to get your people a home Tali. I want you to be able to have a home where you never hide your face."

Before either could continue, EDI interrupted. The AI's violet visage appearing above the terminal by the door. "Commander Shepard, The Illusive Man requests you speak with him in the debriefing room."

Shepard groaned at the interruption, but got up from the bed. Tali got up as well and had un-sealed her mask to give Shepard a kiss before he headed out the door.

The briefing room table had already sunk into the floor by the time Shepard had arrived, meaning the Illusive Man was waiting. He stepped into the holographic projection to see his mysterious benefactor taking a drag from his cigarette with his customary high ball glass of liquor beside him.

"Shepard," said the Illusive Man, "Miranda's tracking device has turned up something quite interesting."

Shepard crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

The Illusive man casually pressed some buttons on his chair's control panel. "The cargo you had the tracker planted on was bound for the Fortuna system as you were told. However, the cargo didn't stay there and was transferred."

"Transferred where?"

"Unfortunately we lost telemetry from the tracker when the ship left the system and have not gained it back. We didn't register it going through the Horsehead Nebula mass relay."

"Maybe the device was discovered and disabled."

"The type of device Miranda used is one only a handful of people, all of them working for me, could detect and disable. Where ever that cargo went, we're not going to find out without going to the transfer facility in the Fortuna system."

"Does Cerberus have any information on the facility?"

"My sources in Synthetic insights have gleaned a few tidbits of information. They built the facility on Amaranthine to Walter Bell's specifications. Several large pieces of debris recovered from Sovreign were sent there for study. You are no doubt familiar with that planet's hostile environment."

"Not a bad place to perform some risky research." Noted Shepard.

"Bell's staff consists of a few dozen scientists and engineers who have all been housed on-site for the past several months. The facility's secret nature has also meant a communications blackout for everyone but Bell himself. However, I would also expect Bell to have several security mechs on hand should anything disastrous happen in the facility."

"We'll go check it out, but forgive me if I don't send you a postcard." Said Shepard wryly.

"Shepard," replied the Illusive Man attempting a mea culpa, "if Bell's abduction of your crew means what I think it means, we may very well have a situation on our hands. The Collectors were bad enough, but at least we knew where they were coming from. Whatever Bell has planned doesn't sound good… for any of us."

Shepard nodded and stepped out of the holographic projection before directing Joker to set his course for Amaranthine.

Shepard returned to his cabin to find Tali sitting quietly at his terminal, composing a message to her friends in the Flotilla. She seemed to be unaware of his return to the cabin.

"Writing your friends back home?" asked Shepard as he leaned into Tali with a quick hug.

Tali sighed a bit and returned the embrace, "Yes, some of my shipmates back on the Neema were shocked that I chose to keep the name vas Normandy. Its not as though I didn't enjoy my time there, but it just didn't feel as much like home as the Normandy does."

"I can't help but admit that I was a bit disappointed that you didn't join me back on Freedom's Progress." Shepard walked over towards the locker where his armor was stowed, "It was hard knowing that I had been gone two years and all the old crew was scattered to the wind."

Tali looked over at Shepard who was checking his armor, "I take it your chat with the Illusive Man convinced you to bring us into harm's way again."

"Not if I can help it." Said Shepard as he engaged a diagnostic on his targeting visor. "We're just following up a lead on who tried capturing you."

"I can't believe you're still willing to take orders from Cerberus."

"I'm not taking orders from the Illusive Man, this Walter Bell has been studying the remains of Sovreign. Who knows what he found, wittingly or otherwise." He turned back to look at Tali who was still fixed on the computer terminal, "We still have a few hours before we arrive at Amaranthine."

Tali quickly closed the terminal and got up from her seat to head over to the couch. Neither she nor Shepard said anything as they sat down together watching Shepard's fish across the room. Tali carefully removed her mask and pulled her veil down to her shoulders revealing her beautiful face to the room.

"How are you holding up to all this time out of your suit?" asked Shepard as he leaned his head to his left to rest against Tali's.

"Definitely not the worst I have been." She said with a demure smile. "I haven't been running a fever. I think it's easier when on board a starship. Environmental systems tend to filter out most particulate matter that would cause me the most discomfort. You worry about me too much Shepard."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not. But would you be this concerned were I any other member of the crew?"

"I don't know, you weren't there when we picked Garrus up on Omega. He took a lot of fire." Shepard stopped, realizing that he was walking into a proverbial minefield, "not that you don't mean more to me than anybody else."

Tali just smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, "I know, I just wanted to make sure I could still keep you on your toes."

Shepard said nothing in response, but merely smiled and leaned in to give the Quarian a passionate kiss. He knew that moments like these would be hard to come by in the days ahead and he didn't want to miss a moment. He and Tali just planned on staying that way until the Normandy reached the Fortuna system.

Unfortunately their arrival happened sooner than expected. Shepard groaned as he went put on his armor in preparation for the mission. Tali soon followed grabbing her isolation suit that was placed over on the bedside desk.

The pair both boarded the elvator, and Tali delivered a quick peck on Shepard's cheek before sealing her mask back over her face, and before anyone in CIC could notice her uncovered.

Shepard marched towards the bridge where Joker was already preparing for oribital insertion.

"Commander," said Joker, "aparrently someone's expecting you down there. We've been given an approach vector as well as landing coordinates. No signs of hostile contact."

Shepard found that development odd considering Tali and Connie's violent escape from their captors. "I want you and EDI to keep as many eyes peeled as you have. I don't expect this to end well."

"Why can't we ever go some place where I don't have to prepare for a last minute rescue under fire?" retorted Joker.

"Tell Garrus and Samara to meet me at the shuttle." Said Shepard as he headed aft.

Once down at the Normandy's launch bay Shepard was surprised to see Samara, Garrus, and a slightly annoyed Tali waiting for him.

"I tried telling her she was needed here Shepard," said Garrus, "but you know how she never listens to me."

Tali just glared back at Garrus, Shepard couldn't tell if she was cross, or just getting a little payback for his prior teasing.

"Shepard," said Tali, "I'm coming with you."

"See." Said Garrus.

Shepard put his hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, I don't know what we're going up against, or what surprises await the ship. I want to make sure that the Normandy has her best engineer on board."

"You don't have to be like that Shepard. I faced the Collectors by your side, and Legion is more than capable of keeping Normandy up and running while I'm gone."

Shepard looked Tali in the eyes and saw that she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. He then turned to Garrus, "Garrus, keep an eye on the ship while we're gone."

Garrus nodded in return without any hint of reservation and walked back to the Normandy's elevator. "We'll keep the lights on for you." Was his only remark as the door closed.

Shepard boarded the shuttle with Samara and Tali and headed for the surface.

Given Amaranthine's harsh climate the shuttle was directed to a shuttlebay that had been carved out of the face of a large glacier. The shuttle touched down in the bay only to be enclosed by the large doors used to hold in breathable atmosphere. It took several minutes of pressurization before the shuttle's doors declared it was safe to disembark.

Shepard's party stepped off to be greeted by a VI terminal.

"Welcome to the Synthetic Insights Amaranthine research facility Commander Shepard." Said the holographic human. "We hope you find your tour of this facility informative, and we ask that you please stick to the directions given your party by the floor lighting."

"A bit of an odd welcome considering the circumstances." Said Tali with a degree of skepticism.

"I find this just as strange as you do." Said Samara, "but do we have another course of action?"

"The sooner we get to Bell, the sooner we can find out." Said Shepard as he followed the arrows on the floor directing him and his companions to a nearby elevator.

"Did anyone else notice how quiet this place is?" asked Tali.

"For a research facility there seems to be very little to indicate that any research is being conducted." Observed Samara.

"Intel said that Bell had several dozen people working for him here. Maybe they're in another part of the lab and we just haven't been there yet." Shepard said as the elevator came to a gentle stop.

The door smoothly opened revealing a large office. It wasn't quite as opulent as the Illusive Man's, but it still had a bit of a flair for the mysterious. A high backed chair behind the large wood desk slowly turned revealing a withered old man. Unusual given modern medical advances.

"Commander Shepard," croaked the old man, "Walter Bell, I have been expecting you. I apologize that no one was down in the shuttle bay to greet you, everyone is…. Occupied at the moment. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from a Council Spectre and an Asari Justicar?"

"My chief engineer, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, was abducted from C-sec custody. My sources tell me you had something to do with it." Said Shepard, trying to sound diplomatic.

A sinister smile crossed the old man's face and he laced his fingers together in front of him. "A measure I would have not had to resort to had I known it would be so easy to lure you here Shepard. Your friends at Cerberus no doubt told you what I am working on here, information I allowed them to have. My last Quarian employee… didn't work out as I had hoped. Though perhaps I should thank you for convincing a recruiter to buy out her indentured service contract. Without your help I would have had to keep her on Ilium."

The old man weezed before getting up from the chair using a cane to prop himself up. "I figured the Quarian would be more adept with Artificial intelligence given their history creating the Geth. However, her expertise was a bit lacking. Your engineer on the other hand had extensive experience fighting the Geth when Saren attacked the citadel."

"What could you possibly want from me?" asked Tali accusingly, "Its not like I would help you create your own Geth."

The old man guffawed at the accusation and began coughing almost uncontrollably. It took him a moment to recover before he answered. "No my dear, I don't want you to create me my own Geth. I wanted you, and your synthetic companion, to help me cheat out on the universal constant, death."

"No one can live forever." Said Samara, "Nor would many of us want to."

Bell sneered at the insinuations, "So sayeth the Justicar. Just how old are you, Seven hundred? Yet you still have all the physical capability you had in your youth. My body has unfortunately withered in my age, yet my mind remains as sharp as ever. Even you, Shepard, have died and yet here you are standing before my very eyes."

"Being brought back from the dead isn't all it's cracked up to be Bell." Said Shepard.

"No, I didn't think it would be. However, I have discovered something even better. You know much about the Reapers yes?" Bell did not give Shepard a chance to affirm, "Of course you do. However, you do not understand their true nature or what they're trying to do for all sentient life. They are giving us a chance at immortality!"

"A chance at immortality by processing every sentient being and turning them into their offspring you mean. No offense, but not my idea of a good time." Said Shepard.

"Fool!" shouted Bell as he pounded his fist on his desk. "Nazara has told me much, at least what is left of it. The things they have seen, the things they will see, even while dormant. We should be grateful for the chance they are willing to give us. Ponce de Leon spent a lifetime searching for the fountain of youth, perhaps he was a few centuries too soon. I myself have dedicated over a century to finding such a myth."

Shepard's head hung in disbelief for what he had just heard. "_Over_ a century?"

"Yes Shepard, I am almost two hundred and three years old. I have survived this long by investing heavily over the years in experimental research into cloning, cybernetics, and genetic modification. The Gene mods your generation enjoys are partially a result of my efforts. Alas, in spite of all my accomplishments, of all the triumphs, I can merely delay the Grim Reaper. I have been through over a half-dozen replacement organs. Sort of a reverse of Asimov's Bicentennial Man."

"The Reapers won't help you," said Shepard trying to appeal to the old man's better judgement. "They merely want to use you to further their own goals."

The old man snorted and began coughing when he attempted to laugh, "You think I'm somehow under the influence of their indoctrination? That's quite amusing Shepard. Fortunately for me, the remains of Nazara brought to me were not capable of indoctrination. Merely remains of its memory core, which I was successfully able to decipher. Something I neglected to tell the council. I couldn't run the risk of them taking the information away. Yet only one piece remains."

"If you think I'm going to help you," said Tali with disgust, "you're crazy. You kidnapped me."

The old man held his hands up attempting to feign innocence. "Apologies, my dear, but had I known the true nature of your companion I would have forgone having you abducted as well. A remarkable specimen, a shame you didn't bring her with you Shepard."

"What do you need Connie for?" Demanded Shepard.

The old man softly laughed, "She is the key to my ascension Shepard. An organic computer with a powerful synthetic body surronding it. No worries about aging, invulnerable to most forms of attack. Then there's the Geth enhancements. However, I have no more need for your engineer or your synthetic companion. I recently received another offer from an interested party to join with them. However, they asked a small price."

"Who are they and what did they demand?"

"Why you Shepard, of course. I believe you two are already familiar." As Bell finished speaking he tapped a command into his Omni-tool activating a viewscreen behind him. Projected in the display was something that shocked everyone in the room.

"You cannot stop us Shepard, we are your destiny!" came the familiar voice of the reaper that had been haunting Shepard for two years, Harbinger.

"You bastard!" shouted Shepard, "You sold out the entire galaxy to the Reapers, for what? A chance at Immortality, you know they won't let you live to enjoy it."

The old man cackled, "You are quite unconvincing Shepard, and you still think me a fool. Harbinger has already provided me with all that I need to shed myself of this weak form. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with the rest of eternity. Sorry you and your friends can't accompany me." Bell calmly keyed his Omni-tool opening a door behind his seat which he quickly exited through. However, before the door shut the other walls opened up revealing a mixture of LOKI and FENRIS mechs and husks."

"That explains the lack of activity in the facility," said Samara, "Bell had them all transformed into these mindless drones."

_"Commander," _Crackled Joker over the radio, _"EDI just picked up a few dozens launches from the surface. LADAR paints them as those Occulus things we encountered at the Collector base."_

"Keep the Normandy safe Joker, don't take any risks. We'll get to the Shuttle, but we need someone to pick us up."

_"Roger that Commander, EDI says that Connie's already sent for reinforcements from the Conestoga. No clue on ETA."_

Samara quickly sprang into action. Using her biotic abilities she lifted several of the husks and Mechs and threw them against the bulkhead.

Shepard and Tali dove for cover and both drew their shotguns. Husks weren't the strongest of enemies but they tended to attack in large groups and up close. Shepard quickly dispatched two of them with his Eviscerator while Tali conjured up her own mayhem to confuse the attackers. She hacked three of the LOKI Mechs and sent out her combat drone which proved to be a worthy diversion. The husks immediately took to attacking the Combat drone and the hacked mechs.

Shepard cleared three more husks that had a bead on him with his Eviscerator, when he noticed two trying to flank Tali. He immediately charged knocking each husk back with the butt of his gun sending them sprawling to the floor.

Tali noticed the commotion behind her and finished both husks with the two remaining shots in her themal clip.

Shepard's party made their way towards the elevator they arrived on, hoping that it might be a viable escape route. Samara had her Assault rifle out and was laying down supressive fire while Tali set to work immediately to commandeer the door. Her fingers dashed frantically over her Omni-tool as she bypassed the door controls.

Shepard motioned for Samara to get in the elevator while he kept supressing the incoming hostiles. One she and Tali were aboard Shepard made a mad dash just as the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Joker," said Shepard in his radio, "we're making our way back to the shuttle. Looks like its going to be a hot pickup."

_"I'm trying Commander, but these little bastards are keeping us busy. We'll try to clear a path for you." _Came back the voice of Normandy's helmsman.

Shepard turned back to his comrades, "Bell no doubt left a surprise for us in the shuttle bay."

The elevator came to a swift halt opening up to the seemingly unoccupied shuttle bay. Shepard carefully stepped out, surveying the bay to make sure there were no hostiles. He waved Tali and Samara towards the shuttle.

They boarded with no resistance, however that still left the matter of the door. Tali immediately set to work attempting to hack the facility's wireless network in an attempt to override the door controls.

"What's wrong Tali?" asked Shepard with a tone of urgency.

"I'm trying to hack the door, but it's not budging. They must have jammed the retraction mechanism somehow." Replied Tali in frustration.

"Is there any other way to get the doors open?" said Samara.

"Joker," said Shepard into his radio, "We're trapped inside the shuttle bay. We can't get the outter doors opened."

_"I don't think we're going to be able to get close enough to get off a clean shot at the doors commander." _Crackled Joker through the radio, _"Hostiles are forcing us to keep our distance… Hold on a sec… Commander, Connie thinks she can enhance our targeting systems with her own."_

EDI's voice then chimed in, _"Shepard, Conestoga's targeting algorithms are much more complex than those in the Normandy's fire control computers. However, the procedure still carries inherent risks."_

Shepard thought on it, he knew if the shot was off it could theoretically destroy the entire shuttle bay rather than just the doors sealing them inside. He keyed his transmitter again, "We don't have another choice, we simply don't have the ordinance with us. Tell Connie to get it done."

Shepard had the shuttle get as far back in the bay as possible to avoid any potential miscalculation. That is, for all the good that it would do.

Several minutes passed with Shepard's party just idly waiting on the shuttle when Connie's voice came over the radio _"Commander, we have a firing solution, ready for fire-mission."_

"Do it!" barked Shepard.

The delay was maybe half a second at best. The shuttle bay's doors instantly disappeared in the blinding blue flash of Normandy's twin Thanix cannons. The shuttle was buffeted by the atmosphere suddenly escaping the enclosed room and Shepard pounded the cockpit door to signal the pilot to get them out of there. The shuttle took off like a rocket and headed straight towards the Normandy.

_"Commander," _came EDI over the radio, _"Several hostiles are on an intercept course with the shuttle, recommend evasive action."_

"Everybody hang on," said Shepard as the shuttle was rocked by near misses from enemy weapons.

Back on the Normandy, things weren't fairing much better. Joker was frantically making course adjustments trying to avoid as much fire as possible. Connie and Jacob had both taken seats at the weapons stations. Legion was busy with Ken and Gabby down in engineering. Everyone else was filling in where needed and putting out the occasional fire.

"We can't keep this ship nice for a week before someone else has to start shooting at us." Said Joker.

"Kinetic barriers are down to thirty percent." Said EDI referencing the status of Normandy's shielding system.

"Jacob, I hope those armor upgrades you gave to Shepard will hold out." Yelled Joker over his shoulder.

"It'll hold Joker, just pick up the shuttle and we're gone." Replied Mister Taylor.

Connie groaned a bit from her station. "Shooting these damn things wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't all over the place with your maneuvers mister Moreau."

"I'm sorry, but do you want to land shots or stay alive?"

"Point noted. I don't supposed anybody helped Shepard with upgrades to the Normandy's defensive systems?"

"Apart from the upgrades to the main guns that Garrus provided, Normandy's got plenty of teeth." Said Jacob.

Just then another direct hit rocked the ship propelling several of the crew back in the CIC out of their seats.

"Jeff," said EDI, "that last hit damaged our FTL propulsion systems."

"Legion, can you get the FTL back up?"

"Uncertain," said the Geth through the intercomm, "sustained fire and evasive maneuvers making repairs difficult."

Shepard's voice crackled in over the radio, _"Any day now Joker."_

"Hold on Commander, this is going to be one hot pick-up."

The Normandy swooped in behind the Shuttle, all ahead full, snatching the diminutive vessel in the lower cargo hold. A loud metallic thud was heard all the way up on the bridge as the shuttle's inertia failed to completely catch up to the Normandy's. It didn't take long for Shepard to come up to the bridge.

"Got a sit-rep for me?" asked the Commander.

"Kinetic barriers are almost gone, we've lost FTL propulsion, Legion's on it."

"Good thing I told Tali to go ahead and join it in engineering."

Several more hits rocked the Normandy showering sparks all over the bridge and triggering fire supression systems all over.

"Well, there go our shields. Now its up to the armor. Good thing we had all the time in the world to put the Normandy in a dry dock to repair all the damage the collectors did to her. Oh wait, that's right we didn't."

"Not now Joker," said Shepard, "just focus on keeping us alive long enough." Shepard then turned to his newest Fire control officer, "Any status on your ship Connie?"

"I lost contact with it when the shooting started Commander. It's going to be a while to mobilize that ship. I'm fast, but not instant."

"Is there any way we can lose these things like the ones that chased us near the Collector base?" asked Shepard to anyone within earshot.

"Unfortunately no Commander," replied Joker, "no convenient derilicts to make them jump through."

"Nor any gas giants to hide in," chimed in Jacob.

The assault on the Normandy continued, and everyone was beginning to lose hope that they'd ever managed to shoot down enough of the attacking craft to avoid being destroyed. Dozens of hits rocked the Normandy from all directions. The upgraded hull plating wouldn't hold up much longer.

"Commander," said EDI, "Sensors are picking up several new contacts on an intercept course."


	15. Chapter 15

Captain Tiere sat in his office on board the Conestoga, going over the reports of all the material his ship was transferring over to the Quarian Flotilla. Within several hours, they had moved a few tons of raw material. At least, material they could spare. Thankfully most of the technology of this galaxy centered around the material Element Zero, which was somewhat plentiful if not difficult for Conestoga's refinery to separate out. The Quarian ships had seen a rough life, three centures (sometimes more when it came to an outside acquisition) in space without ever being evacuated or put in a dry dock facility for refurbishment. Conestoga was pushing six hundred, but many of those years were spent in mothball, not to mention regular overhauls of critical systems.

Commander Tupalo had informed Tiere that all damage done by the 'reapers', as Shepard called them, had been repaired. Save for the Conestoga's primary FTL drive core. Unfortunately they lacked the facilities capable of producing another one of those technological marvels, at least on the scale needed for a ship of Conestoga's mass. Instead Tupalo had managed to get their own make-shift Mass Effect core setup as the ship's primary means of interstellar propulsion. Not something the captain was very comfortable with. After all, it seemed they had just made a very powerful enemy that had ensured that all sentient life in this galaxy had become fully dependent on the technology. Still, it beat being adrift for who knows how long.

With all that had happened in just the past few days, Tiere welcomed the seeming lull in activity. He thought back on his career, his duty as a member of his people's high guard. None of that seemed to matter anymore, it was literally lightyears behind him. He lost a lot of good people, good friends, during past conflicts. Now he had to worry about who was going to be next with a new conflict with an entirely new foe. _At least I can sit here at my desk and think about these things without worrying the crew._ He said to himself.

Tiere's train of thought was disturbed by CONI's voice coming in over the intercom. "Captain, the Normandy is under heavy attack and I need immediate assistance."

"You mean your avatar?" asked the captain incredulously.

"Apologies captain, I am still adjusting to being in two places at once now."

"Is our business with the Quarians complete?"

"Yes Captain, however, the Professor asks that you first evacuate the civilian crew to the gunboats before we arrive."

Tiere thought about that request for a moment, technically the professor was in command of the entire expedition, even in command of him. Not only that, this same topic had come up before. Using Conestoga's compliment of gunboats to evacuate the civilian compliment in the event of an attack. Not something Tiere was very comfortable with given the ship's former role as a carrier. The smaller ships were supposed to be a defensive screen for the carrier not the other way around.

"Send the orders to the gunboat crews and the civvies Connie, and get the okay with the Quarians that we leave them in their care." Said the captain complying with his superior's wishes.

Tiere thought how best to assist the Normandy straight away. He could launch the fighter wing, but their charts would have to be updated for this galaxy.

"Connie, how long would it take to get the fighter wing updated with the Prothean star charts?"

"I have already updated the fighter wing's navigational data with charts provided by the Geth, Captain."

"Launch the alert fighters, tell them to head straight for the Normandy's last known posistion, and get us underway as soon as possible. All hands, general quarters."

Tiere rushed out of his office to head to the CIC as the claxons began wailing all over the ship. All through the corridors crew members were assuming stations. Without her civilian compliment, Conestoga still had about five thousand people aboard. Each one of them pulling double duty due to the reduced crew. Tiere wasn't too concerned by that, he hand picked the crew himself from the best their navy could offer.

The captain's office was on the same deck as the CIC but it was still about a hundred meters away. With crew members shuffling about it made getting to the CIC more difficult than it would be if the ship wasn't on high alert.

Commander Fellarin, Conestoga's XO was ready to greet the captain with a sharp salute. "Sir, sit-rep?"

"Commander Shepard's ship is in trouble, we're going to help them any way we can. Are the fighters away?"

"The last squadron is in the tubes now sir. Alert fighters have already entered FTL."

Captain Tiere took his station next to the Conestoga's main display showing all the vital readouts of the ship as well as a tactical assessment. "All stations report in."

"Weapons ready."

"Engineering ready!" said Tupalo.

"Medical is prepped for casualties captain."

The Captain nodded to each member of the crew acknowledging their status updates. "What's the status of the civilian evacuation?"

"One third of the science team is aboard the gunboats captain. Quartermaster says they're still loading provisions to the last four." Replied Fellarin.

"Tell the quartermaster to speed things up."

"I have sir, she says cramming three hundred civvies into ships barely designed for half that isn't easy."

"I understand that commander, but we're in a bit of a rush." The captain turned over to helm control, "Helmsman make your heading two zero eight by one zero. Send our reduced mass to the relay and prepare for transit."

"Sir," said the Commander, "We're not done with the evacuation yet."

"I am well aware of that Commander, have the gunboats exit through the aft tunnel door. We'll drop them off on the fly."

As seen from the Quarian Flotilla the sleek silver body of the Conestoga made a very sudden and hard turn towards the local mass relay. The mighty engines' fiery glow increasing as the ship accelerated. Carrier class vessels like the Conestoga were built for speed and thus their engines were much larger than most dreadnoughts of similar size. Carriers had to be in order to keep up with their fighters.

As Conestoga plodded toward the Mass relay, three, then four small winged vessels departed from the stern of the vessel. They were decade class gunboats, or at least refitted gunboats for both escort duty and colony ferry. The ships were only a few hundred meters long, barely larger than the SR1 Normandy. Quarters were cramped to say the least on board those vessels as nearly two thousand civilians huddled together wondering just if the Conestoga would return.

"Captain," shouted Conestoga's helmsman. "Mass relay has received our data and is ready for transit."

"Mass Effect core at full charge, no instabilities detected." Chimed in Tupalo.

"Make it so!" ordered the captain as he braced for the acceleration. In spite of Conestoga's advanced technology her inertial dampening systems were unable to fully compensate for the near instant travel afforded by a Mass relay.

Conestoga arrived in the Pax system with no ill effects from the travel. However, the communications boards instantly lit up with all the incoming traffic.

"Captain, we are receiving communication from the second planet in the system. They are requesting we identify." Said Conestoga's communications officer.

"Ignore it Lieutenant," snapped back the Captain. "Helm, prepare to engage Mass Effect drive, and don't spare the throttle on this one."

"Aye aye captain, Navigation estimates ETA at two zero minutes."

"Let's hope we aren't too late."

"Commander," said EDI, "Sensors are picking up several new contacts on an intercept course."

Shepard regretted having to do this again so soon, but he gave the order anyway. "All hands to the escape shuttles."

"Wait," said Connie almost before Shepard could finish giving the order, "the new contacts are transmitting an IFF, its my fighter wing Commander."

"And here I thought we were about to lose another Normandy." Remarked Joker from his station. "Receiving message from the flight leader… He's requesting targets."

"EDI, upload the IFF information to the fighters." Ordered Shepard.

"Patching through the flight leader." Said Joker.

_"Normandy," _came the unknown pilot's name over the radio, _"This is Conestoga flight leader, stay on your current heading. We'll tear these bastards to shreds."_

Shepard, Joker, and Connie watched out the Normandy's windows as several fast moving objects streaked past emitting angry yellow beams of light. The Conestoga's fighter wing had managed to get into knife fight range with the Occulus replicas Bell had sent to deal with the ship. However, they proved little match for the advanced technology of Conestoga's fighters. The tiny fighters quickly dispatched the hostiles closest to Normandy. Which certainly distracted the attackers.

The enemy weapons broke off their assault on the Normandy and took to engaging individual fighters. The small spherical objects too fired their yellow lances of light. However, Conestoga's fighters proved to be a bit too nimble for such tactics. The friendly fighters remained paired together wingman to wingman often turning into each other to throw the enemy off balance. Their fluid movements almost in harmony with each other. It didn't take long before a full scale furball erupted just behind the Normandy.

Within minutes the tide of battle had changed and as the weapons fire died down, only the Conestoga's fighters remained flying. The flight leader formed up off of Normandy's port side and gave a sharp salute through his cockpit canopy.

Shepard exhaled deeply out of relief that this fight was now over and that the Normandy made it through. "Damage report."

"Kinetic barriers, FTL, and long range communications are offline Shepard. We also have extensive damage to our outter hull plating. I estimate a one week minimum stay in a dry dock facility to complete repairs." Said EDI almost with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Bridge to Engine room," said Joker into the intercomm, "can you give us an estimate on restoration of our FTL?"

"Bridge, engine room," came Donnely's voice, "we had a power surge start a few fires down here. We got them out and Legion is working on getting several systems back up and running. Gabby and I are trying to restore shields."

"What about Tali?" asked Shepard.

"Tali is in Sickbay, we had a support member fail and it slit open her suit on the way down."

But before Donnely had finished, Shepard had already dashed for the elevator. He wasted no time in making his way to sickbay where he saw Tali sitting up on one of the beds with doctor Chakwas tending to her. The look of relief on his face was unmistakable.

"Are you okay Tali?" asked Shepard.

Doctor Chakwas continued looking over her omni-tool data. "Miss vas Normandy is a very lucky woman Commander. She only received a minor abrasion to her shoulder and her suit will be easy enough for her to repair. Fortunately for her EDI tends to keep this ship impeccably clean, no signs of infection."

Tali rubbed the bandage on her bare shoulder where Chakwas had treated the wound. "I don't think I would have made it if Legion hadn't noticed that beam cracking in the first place. It pulled me out of the way just in time. Never thought I'd thank a Geth for saving my life."

"I'm certainly thankful that Legion was down there with you." Said Shepard with a smile. "How long do you think your suit repairs will take? Ken and Gabby are going to need you down in engineering."

"It shouldn't take too long," said Tali as she sifted through some of the pockets on her suit, "I have everything I need with me. It was a pretty clean cut."

"Don't take too long, the Normandy needs her chief engineer."

Shepard stepped out of sickbay and headed back towards the elevator to CIC. Once the door opened Joker was already on the intercom. "Commander, the Conestoga's just arrived in system and Captain Tiere wishes to speak with you."

"Patch him through Joker." Said Shepard as he stepped towards the Galaxy map.

_"Shepard, this is Conestoga actual. I trust we weren't too late."_ Said Tiere.

"Thanks for the assist Captain. I don't think we could have held out much longer. Are your pilots alright?"

_"A few of our birds are wounded, but nothing some time in the repair bay won't fix. We're beginning salvage operations now. Squadron leaders will be examining gun-camera footage."_

"We've taken some heavy damage Captain, I don't suppose your ship has any facility capable of getting us back underway?"

_"It'll be a tight squeeze, but the docking tunnel should be able to fit the Normandy. Commander Tupalo is already making the preparations. Aft docking control will signal when they're ready and guide your helmsman in."_

It didn't take very long before Joker received word from Conestoga's docking control officers that they were ready for the Normandy to make berth.

_"Normandy,"_ came a voice over the radio, _"This is Conestoga control, you are cleared to dock proceed to aft tunnel door."_

Joker immediately brought the Normandy into Conestoga's approach pattern per the controller's instructions. The Normandy gently nestled into the almost too small dimensions of the Conestoga's docking tunnel with not so much as a ding in the paint on either vessel.

"See, like a glove." Joker said triumphantly at his latest feat of piloting prowess.

_"This is Conestoga control, nice flying Normandy. Mooring clamps are engaged. Welcome aboard."_

Connie got up from her station, "Commander, I can coordinate repair efforts with EDI. My docking tunnel is fitted with an automated system designed to act as a make-shift drydock."

"EDI," said Shepard turning towards the lavender orb projection in the cockpit, "work with Connie as quickly as you can. I have a feeling we're going to need Normandy back at one hundred percent sooner rather than later."

Shepard proceded to the Normandy's airlock and was greeted outside by a smiling Commander Tupalo.

"Commander, welcome back aboard the Conestoga." Said the Carrier's chief engineer.

"How long before the Normandy will be back up to speed?" asked Shepard.

"Not long Commander, our automated repair systems should have your ship Repaired in about a day." said Tupalo. "Oh, and Captain Tiere wishes to see you up in the CIC."

Shepard said nothing as he continued along the gantry to one of Conestoga's elevators. The ride was short and he once again found himself in the middle of crew busily rushing about the room with datapads in hand. Captain Tiere stood in the center overlooking his command displays.

"Welcome back on board Commander," said Tiere as he shook Shepard's hand, "I hope we didn't take too long in getting here."

"We're still in one piece Captain, thanks to your fighters."

"No thanks necessary Commander, we were just returning a favor." Tiere paused as he looked over a few reports on his displays, "With those pleasantries out of the way, what is the situation here?"

Shepard keyed up his Omni-tool to transfer data from the Normandy to the Conestoga, "Your ship's avatar and my chief engineer were abducted by mercenaries hired by a researcher working in this system. We came to investigate and were expected by the man responsible, Walter Bell."

Shepard continued, "Upon meeting Bell we were apprised of his goals of artificially extending his life. He then escaped the facility left us to deal with his security."

"What was the nature of Bell's resarch?" asked Tiere with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bell was studying the remains of Sovreign, a reaper that attacked the Citadel two years ago. My team and I helped track it down just before it signaled the rest of the reapers to invade this galaxy."

"I see that you escaped Bell's facility Shepard, but what of him?"

Before Shepard could answer EDI had patched herself through Conestoga's intercom, "I detected a small shuttle departing the surface of the planet just before we were engaged by Bell's automated drones."

"Any idea on where that shuttle was headed EDI?" inquired Shepard.

"No, tracking was lost as the shuttle jumped into FTL." She said.

"We may be able to help on that front Shepard." Said Tiere as he punched up a few commands on his terminal. "Conestoga's sensors are quite advanced compared to the Normandy's."

"Shepard," said EDI, "Connie has shared with me that Conestoga's sensors are capable of detecting ships even with Normandy's level of stealth capability."

"That is correct," said Tiere, "we go far beyond detecting mass and Infra-red emissions. It's somewhat a byproduct of our native FTL technology. I'll spare you the details Commander, but we should be able to find out where this Walter Bell is hiding."

Tiere once again keyed something into his terminal and then summoned a subordinate to him, "Tell the wing commander I need to see him as soon as he's done with his debriefing… Oh and have the deck crew prep the longprobe squadron for a recon mission."

"Aye aye Captain." Responded the crewmember with a stern salute.

"Anything else I should know about this Walter Bell character?" Tiere asked of Shepard.

"He alleged that he is over two hundred years old, far older than any known human. He claims to have extended his life through his research into genetic modification and cybernetics."

EDI's lavender visage appeared on one of the CIC displays, "Information on Walter Bell's activities is scarce. Alliance databases have been purged of any information linking him to any research. He may be using shell companies similar to Cerberus."

Just as EDI finished, another of Conestoga's crew walked up to the Captain and immediately stood at attention with a salute from his right hand. "Captain, reporting as ordered."

Tiere turned to the man returning the salute, "Commander Shepard, this is Lieutenant Grenaga, Commander of the Conestoga's fighter wing. Lieutenant, we have a recon mission for your longprobe squadron."

"Give me the details captain and I'll get the team briefed. Birds are in the tubes and ready for launch."

"Thank you Lieutenant, dismissed."

With the captain's dismissal the Lieutenant quickly exited the Conestoga's CIC to brief his pilots.


End file.
